Her Name was Iris
by TheWrittenLawOfMorningStar
Summary: Her name was Iris, and she loved him from the first day he entered her Grandmothers flower shop, with his sad eyes and his heart was full of loss. She loved him before he became Captain America. She loved him when he was just Steve Rogers, the small man from Brooklyn. Then she lost him. This is how Iris and Steve fell in love and war tore them apart. This is a love story.
1. Chapter 1

Brooklyn, New York, 1942. Lily's Flower shop was just a small hole in the wall located on 3rd and 2nd. It was Friday morning and the little shop keeper had just opened. She was a small petite women with dark brown hair that was neatly pinned to the top of head. She wore a light blue dress with a white apron over the the front of it. As the city started to wake, the women was placing pots of flowers outside and tending to them. Is was a slow day for the women as she mostly tended to the flora of the shop. She was standing behind the counter when the shop bell rang, signaling that someone had come in. She looked up and greeted the customer.

"Hello, welcome to Lily's Flowers." She said kindly to the stranger. She eyed the man before her, he was on the shorter side and little lanky. His height put him eye to eye with her. His blond hair was swept to the side and his blue eyes were dull and down. It broke her heart, she knew that look, she herself had looked in the mirror to see those same eyes staring back. "How can I help you?" She asked in her same soft voice. The man looked up at her.

"I was looking for flowers." He started. "For my mom." The women nodded her head and walked around the counter to stand in front of him.

"What kind of flowers does she like?" Her voice was soft and her tone was understanding.

"Uhh, she likes irises." He answered. A bright smile graced the woman's face. A soft giggle left her lips.

"I just happen to have the last irises of the season in back." She mentioned. "I'll be right back." With a turn of her heel the women walked into the back room where it was a lot cooler and the already cut flowers sat. Within a minute she was back with six irises bunched together. "Here, let me make them pretty real fast."She took the flowers over to the counter and laid them out on some colored paper.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." The man protested.

"Nonsense, every woman deserves beautiful flowers." She stated. The women wrapped the purple flowers in a light blue paper and tied it with a yellow ribbon. "Here you go." She handed the flowers to the man and gave him a smile.

"How much do I owe you." He said as he reached into his pockets and pulled out some money. The women shook her head and pushed the man's hand away.

"Every woman deserves beautiful flowers." She said again. The man stared at her, his heart lifted and a smile graced his lips.

"Thank you." He said gratefully.

"It was my pleasure." The man nodded his head and turned to leave but stopped.

"Can I ask your name?" His face was slightly flushed and he didn't meet her eyes all the way. The women smiled and answered.

"My names Iris, Iris Rey." The man looked up at her and smiled as he took a glance at the flowers in his hand.

"Steve Rogers." He said in return.

"Have a good day, Steve Rogers." Said Iris.

"You too, Iris Rey. And thank you again." With that Steve Rogers left the little flower shop located on 3rd and 2nd, but it wasn't the last.

Two weeks passed since Steve had walked into that small flower shop. It was morning and Iris was once again opening the shop and placing flowers outside to attract customers. The weather was starting to heat up as spring let go and summer took hold. Iris was tending to some of the potted plants when the store bell once again rang. While still facing the plants Iris greeted the unknown customer. "Welcome to Lily's Flowers." As she finished watering the plant she turned around to find a familiar face. "Steve." Iris smiled at the man. Steve gave the small shop owner a smile and a wave. " What can I help you with?" She asked him with a smile.

"I was, uhhh, hoping I could get another bunch of irises." Steve answered. Irises smile faltered slightly and she gave Steve a sad look.

"I'm sorry, I gave you the last of them last week." She stated. "Irises only bloom in the springtime and with summer coming up they don't last long." Her heart squeezed at Steve's smile fell.

"Oh, that's okay." He said.

"Are they for your mother?" Iris asked. She noticed a flicker of hurt cross Steves eyes for a moment.

"Yeah, but I can bring her something else." Steve said. Iris frowned at that and thought for a moment before she nodded to herself.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Her blue dress fluttered as she hurried out of the storefront and then out the back door. Iris raced up the stairs behind the shop and opened the door to her apartment. Then she quickly went to her room and opened her window. There a plant box sat with three flowers growing in it. She was gentle as she picked them, then she hurried back down to the shop. When Iris reentered the shop she was slightly out of breath and gently clutched in her hand were three irises. She walked behind the counter and placed the flowers on blue paper and tied it with a yellow ribbon. "Here, I grew these ones myself." Iris proclaimed happily. Steve stared at her and the three flowers.

"I. I don't." Steve was at a loss for words. "You didn't have to do that." Iris smiled and walked around the counter to stand in front of Steve.

"Every woman deserves beautiful flowers." She stated. Steve could have cried at those words. Here was this stranger, doing everything in her power to give his mother flowers. He could feel his heart swell, and then he felt guilty.

"I can't take these." He started. "They'll only go to waste." Irises eyes softened and she took Steve's hand into her own, putting the flowers between them.

"Her grave deserves a bit of color, don't you think?" She asked. Steve was shocked for a moment. "I've seen that look before. The look you had when you first came into the shop. I know what you're feeling. So take these flowers to her." Iris let go of Steve's hand. She could see his eyes glisten,

"Thank you." He went to reach for his wallet, anything to pay her back for such a kindness, but he was stopped.

"It's on the house. Besides, these are my personal flowers, so they're not part of inventory." She stated. For the first time since his mother's death, Steve felt warm and happy.

"Thank you, Iris." Steve left the tiny flower shop feeling lighter. Iris smiled at the door as Steve left, she felt warm and happy. She couldn't help but hope that he would return next week, and she was looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

A month went by since that fateful meeting between the shop owner, Iris Rey and Steve Rogers. Steve would stop by the shop on most Fridays and Iris would put together her best flowers for him. After the first two times without paying Iris properly, Steve insisted on paying for the flowers. Iris eventually gave in, but she would never allow him to pay the full price for the beautiful bouquets.

It was now the first Friday of June and Iris was sorting out the summer flowers, like sun flowers and marigolds, as well as the year round ones, like roses and cornflower. She was brought out of her thoughts when the shop bell rang.

"Steve." Her eyes lit up as said man walked into the shop. "I made this beautiful bouquet with anemones." Iris started to excitedly explain to him, she failed to notice the tall man walk in behind Steve. Steve himself felt nervous bringing Bucky to the flower shop. He couldn't help but want to keep the flower shop to himself. At least that's what he told himself as he looked at the smiling shop owner who stood in front of him.

"That sounds beautiful, Iris." Steve smiled at the women as she beamed back at him in excitement. Iris was suddenly very aware of someone standing behind Steve. He was taller than Steve, which in turn made him taller than her. He was a handsome man with dark hair and steel blue eyes and a face that would make any girl swoon.

"Oh, hello." Iris suddenly felt rude for just noticing the potential customer.

"Iris, this is my friend Bucky." Steve started. Bucky moved beside Steve and held out his hand.

"James Buchanan Barnes." He introduces himself.

"Iris Rey." She shook Bucky's hand. "Nice too meet you." Bucky couldn't help but grin at the cute little shop owner. Iris took her eyes off the dark haired man and looked back at Steve who was looking down at his shoes. "So, I used a couple of tiger lilies as well. They last longer and are very colorful."

Steve looked up at the smiling women and his heart stuttered for a second. "That, sounds nice." He muttered out. Iris smiled again and moved to the counter where a glass vase sat with the bouquet resting in it.

"Here you go." Iris handed Steve the flowers. "Just the usual."

Steve sighed. He knew Iris was giving him a big cut when it came to paying for the flowers he picked up for his mother's grave.

"Thank you Iris." Steve handed over the money for the beautiful flowers.

"It's my pleasure Steve." Iris said. "Every women deserves-"

"Beautiful flowers." Steve interrupted her with a smile. Iris blushed a little. She said that a lot apparently.

"I'll see you next Friday?" She asked him. Before Steve could answer Bucky stepped in.

"How about we see you Saturday?" Bucky asked. "We can go dancing?" He wore a grin on his face as he notice Steve freeze beside him.

Iris looked away from Steve and gave Bucky a kind smile. "I'm sorry, I close the shop on Saturdays to visit someone." Iris answered honestly.

"Oh, who you visiting doll? Not a boy friend, is it?" Bucky asked with a grin. Steve couldn't help but hold his breath and waited for Iris to answer.

"My grandmother. Shes sick and in the hospital right now." Even after giving such an answer, Iris still gave the men before her a kind smile. Steve's face fell, he truly felt for Iris. He knew what is was like to watch a loved one while they were sick in the hospital. "This is actually her shop." Steve suddenly felt guilty for not paying the full price of the flowers.

"I'm sorry Doll." Bucky started. Iris raised her hands and waved them.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know." Iris started. "She's been sick for awhile now and Saturdays are the only time I can go visit and bring her flowers." Steve looked at Iris who was still smiling despite the news of her grandmother.

Suddenly the shop bell rang and the three of them looked to see a couple walk in and look at the flowers.

"We should get going Buck." Steve said. "Thank you again, Iris. They're beautiful." Steve smiled at the women who in turned gave him a brighter smile.

"Like I said, it's my pleasure." Iris watched the men leave, a calming peace washing over her. She then turned to the couple who had walked in and greeted them. "Hello, welcome to Lily's Flowers. Can I help you with anything?"

The summer months were coming to an end and Iris was selling off her the last summer flowers. It was the end of August and a Friday, so Iris put together the last of her colorful flowers in a beautiful bouquet just for Steve. She was always proud of the arrangements she makes for customers, but she put more effort toward Steve's flowers. That first month of doing the arrangements, she was doing them because she felt for Steve, but now things were different. With each visit she was learning something new about him, about his kindness, about his heart. Then she found herself falling for him. Iris blushed anytime she caught herself thinking of Steve and she couldn't help but come to terms with her feelings.

Iris was just putting the finishing touches on the flower arrangement when the shop bell rang. Irises face split in a smile as she looked up at the blond haired man she was just thinking of.

"Steve." Iris walked out from behind the counter and approached him. Steve himself smiled at the women. Today Iris was wearing a light green dress and she had her hair down in its natural waves with only a yellow headband holding it back.

"Hi Iris." Steve greeted her. She had a way of lighting up a room with her smile and in turn caused others to smile.

"I'm really proud of this one." Iris claimed. "I used the last of my summer flowers and I added a this beautiful orange ribbon, it really makes the colors pop and-" She rambled to Steve. He couldn't help but laugh as she talked to enthusiastically about the flowers for his mother grave. "Sorry, I was rambling."

Steve shook his head. "It's okay. I like is when you ramble." Iris smiled as Steve turned red at his words. "I,uh, I wanted to ask, how's your grandmother?' Steve stuttered out.

"She's doing okay. The doctors say she not getting worse, but she's also not getting better." Iris explained. Steve nodded his head in understanding.

"I hope she gets better soon." He told her. Iris was always happy to talk to Steve and he was always kind enough to ask about her grandmother.

"Thank you." Iris and Steve were staring at each other, both lost in thought over the other. "Oh, your flowers." Iris was quick to duck away and hide her blush as she grabbed Steve's flowers. "Here you go."

Steve took the bouquet from her. "Thank you, Iris." Steve wanted to say more. He wanted to ask her on a date, to get to know her better, but who would want to go out with him? Especially a woman as beautiful as Iris. Steve just couldn't bring himself to possibly ruining a friendship by being rejected.

Unbeknownst to Steve, Iris was also having similar thoughts, but hers were slightly different. She didn't know how Steve would react to knowing her secrets. So, like many times before, Steve left the little flower shop with only a good bye and both shared a regretful heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Something had changed between Steve and Iris as November came around and the weather got colder. There was a lot more blushing and rambling between the two, and it didn't go unnoticed. Bucky would sometimes join Steve during his visits to the flower shop to try and ease Steve's tension around the pretty shop owner. Bucky had even gotten Steve to confess his feelings for Iris to him after a week, but while Bucky was happy for his friend, he was also frustrated that Steve wouldn't do anything about it. Steve had voiced his reasonings to him for not taking the chance and asking Iris on a date, but Bucky insisted that he step up. He wanted him to be happy and Iris obviously made him happy. But like always Steve never did, he didn't want to ruin a striving friendship between Iris and himself. So Bucky dropped it, for now.

The weather looked dreary as Steve wandered down the familiar streets of the city. His destination was just around the corner and he couldn't help but feel excited to get there. Seeing Iris had become a normal routine for him. He enjoyed his time spent with the little shop owner, her smile had a way of making Steve smile. As he approached the shop, he noticed something was off. There were no flowers outside and there was sign hanging in the window. He knew Iris only closed the shop on Saturdays and Sundays, so seeing the closed sign sent alarm bells off in his head and he could only think of the worst. Steve moved quickly down the street with a new destination on his mind.

Iris sat in the chair beside the hospital bed. She had gotten a call early that morning from the hospital saying her Grandmother's health had declined and she wasn't going to last for much longer. Iris didn't bother to open the shop and rushed to the hospital. Now she sat holding her Grandmother's hand, trying her best to be strong for the woman.

"Iris." Her Grandmother's voice was weak and it made her heart squeeze in her chest. "My beautiful flower. Don't cry, it'll be okay. You can't heal everyone."

Iris felt her heart constrict. Her Grandmother knew all of her secrets, including her life long one. When she was just a girl she had witnessed one of the neighbor hood boys fallout of a tree and break his leg. Iris ran to the boy with the need to help him, she could remember placing her hand on his leg and wishing she could fix it, wishing she could take the pain away. It happened suddenly but her little hand started to glow and she felt a pain in her leg. Then, like magic, the little boy stopped crying and his once broken leg was perfectly fine. Irises parents had witnessed the whole mericle and feared for their child. How would society react to a little girl who just healed a broken bone? So it was kept a secret, and her parents made her promise to never use her gift. So after the death of her parents at only thirteen, Iris lived with her Grandmother and helped her with the flower shop. Tears built in her eyes as she thought back on her memories.

"I don't want to lose you." Iris admitted and tears trailed down her face.

"I will always be there my little flower, don't cry over me." Her Grandmother started. "Don't waste your life in sadness. Don't live in the shadows my dear girl." Iris could only nod her head at her Grandmother's words.

"Okay, Grandmother, I won't." She promised to her last living relative.

"Good, you have so much to live for, Iris." Her Grandmother's words settled in her mind and she sat there with her.

That morning, Iris lost her Grandmother and she passed on peacefully in her sleep. She watched as the nurses removed her body from the room. She could feel her heart breaking as she watched them go. Iris left the room and headed to the nurses station, she had paperwork to fill out and arraignments to make. Her heart wasn't in it and she wished she could put it all off, but it had to be done.

"Iris." A voice said and Iris and looked up. Standing there in front of her was Steve, who was trying to catch his breath. With all that has happened, she had forgotten it was Friday.

"I'm sorry Steve, I forgot what today was." Her voice was rough from crying and her eyes were red and puffy. She could only assume she looked a mess.

Before she could say anything else, Steve hugged her. She was shocked at first, but then with a shuddering breath, her body sagged and she buried her face in his shoulder. Iris hugged him back and clutched to his shirt. She couldn't help but start to cry once again.

"I'm sorry." Steve mumbled softly. Iris could only take a shuddering breath in response. "I understand and it's okay to cry."

"Thank you." She started and looked up at Steve. "You didn't have to come, but you did." For the first time that day, Iris smiled. It was small and not as bright and cheerful as her normal ones, but it was directed at Steve. She couldn't believe that this kind man had come to the hospital just on a whim that something was wrong.

"I know how this feels." He said. "You shouldn't have to do this alone." Iris could have cried again, but she only nodded and thanked whoever had sent Steve to her.

Iris closed the shop for three more days for the funeral. Both Steve and Bucky showed up, both with flowers. Iris was grateful for the company. It made things easier to have friends there with her. It was a small and quiet affair with only her Grandmother's close friends showing up and soon it was over, just like that. The boys were sure to walk her back to the shop and make sure she was okay. They made sure to ask if she needed anything, but she only told them that she was fine. Only a day later she opened the shop back up. She couldn't stand doing nothing and with the shop to keep her busy, her thoughts didn't wander and she felt less lonely. Iris took care of all her winter plants and seasonal items like the pine reffes and soon the shop was ready for the holidays.

* * *

It was Friday and Steve was once again standing before a closed flower shop. He had wanted to visit Iris sooner, but he felt she needed time to mourn for herself. So he stood frowning at the closed sign, he was almost tempted to head around back and knock on her door when a voice called out to him.

"Steve."

Standing to the side was the women on his mind. Iris stood on the sidewalk, a black coat and scarf keeping her warm. She held two potted plants in her arms.

"There poinsettias." She stated. "I figured we could take them together today." Steve stared at her for a moment before smiling and taking one of the red colored plants out of her arms.

"That sounds like a great idea." The walk was a silent one as the two made their way to the cemetery. It would have been faster and warmer to take a cab, but both had light smiles on their faces and were content with walking. When they arrived at the cemetery, they went to her grandmother's grave first. Iris set the plant in front of the headstone. She didn't want to linger long and the two of them were soon making there way to Steve's mother's grave.

It read, 'Sarah Rogers, loving mother and wife.' Steve placed the plant down and stood beside Iris.

"Thank you." He said suddenly, breaking the silence. Iris looked at him curiously. "For making her beautiful flowers, she would have loved them." He added.

Iris smiled and looked back at the headstone. "It's my pleasure."She started. "Besides, she deserves beautiful flowers." Steve met her eyes and smiled.

As they stood there the clouds opened up and white flurries floated down around them.

After that Friday the snow only picked up and the city grew colder. With the weather the way it was, whenever Steve would stop by the shop, he would just stay and chat for a little while. Bucky would join him most of the time and soon it was the end of November and it was Thanksgiving. Iris realized that this would be her first holiday without her Grandmother and she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. So she was prepared for a lonly holiday.

Iris had the shop closed and was just hanging around her quiet apartment. She had not expected a knocked to sound at her door, nor did she expect to see two very familiar faces.

"What, what are you two doing here?" Iris asked.

"No one should spend the holidays alone." Steve stated

"Come on Doll, you're coming with us." Bucky added. Iris couldn't help but smile and felt tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Let me grab my coat." Once Iris was bundled up and her apartment was locked, she followed the two men. " So, where are we going?" She asked from her spot between the two.

"My families having dinner and they would be happy to have you join us." Bucky said. Iris couldn't help but feel warm that they thought of her.

"You didn't have to do that." She stated softly. Bucky sighed and threw his arm over her shoulders.

"Don't start that. You sound just like Steve." Bucky stated. Iris smiled and looked over at the blond haired man who rolled his eyes at his best friend.

Thanksgiving with the Barnes family was warm and welcoming. Everyone was struggling now a days, so to have a family dinner like this was nice. Steve was happy to see Iris smile and laugh. It made his heart pound in his chest. He couldn't help but want to see her smile like that all the time.

As the night came to an end Steve offered to walk Iris home. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground and the street were mostly empty with everyone indoors.

"So, how's the shop doing?" Steve asked. Breaking the silence. Iris glanced up at him then looked ahead.

"It's okay. The bills are getting paid and I was able to pay off grandmother's hospital bill yesterday." Iris said. Steve nodded his head and all too soon the two stood before the stairs leading up to her apartment.

"Thank you Steve." Iris started. "I really enjoyed tonight." Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was Bucky's idea." He stated. "Guess he didn't want either of us to be alone." Iris nodded her head in understanding and before going inside she hugged Steve.

"Good night."She whispered, and then she was gone.

Steve couldn't stop the goofy smile that formed on his face as he walked away.

"Good night, Iris."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all those who took a chance and followed or favorited this story. It really makes me happy to see people enjoy it. I hope you all continue to read. I'm excited to write this fic, so please let me know how you like it and I'll be sure to get out the next chapter soon. Please, if you have any questions or suggestions, let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

December 24th, 1942. The city was now covered in white with winter now fully upon them. People bustled about outside the small flower shop, buying last minute gifts and food items. Iris decided to close shop early and go about the city for last minute shopping and enjoy the holiday atmosphere. She held her list of things to buy in her gloved hand, last minute food items and two were written down as well as two names. With only a few shops still open, Iris had only a few options to choose from. She couldn't help but curse herself for the last minute gift buying, but the holidays always had the shop busy. Iris already had an idea on what to get Bucky for Christmas. He had been complaining all week that his wallet was falling apart, so Iris decided to start with him. Now Steve was a little harder to find a gift for. She didn't want to get him just anything, she wanted it to be special. Something that came from the heart.

After no luck in any of the still open shops so far, Iris grew worried that she wouldn't be able to find anything for her two friends. Then she came across a small leather store that was still open. The shop was a simple hole in the wall much like Lilly's Flowers. As Iris walked into the shop the smell of fine leather filled her nose. The store was mostly dark except for the counter near the back where one bright light lit up the work space. There a very old man sat hunched over his tools. Iris didn't want to disturb the man, as he looked to be concentrating, but as the door closed the shop bell rang and the man looked up.

"Oh, hello young lady." The man had a thick Italian accent and his eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled at Iris. "What can I help you with, Miss?"

Iris smiled back at the old man and approached the work bench where he sat. "I was wondering if you do custom orders?" She asked.

"Yes, I do custom orders, but if there for Christmas, it's a little too late." He told her her with a chuckle.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you could engrave a wallet." Iris said. The man thought for a moment.

"Yes, I can do that and it wouldn't take long." He started. "Unless you want the wallet custom made?"

Iris shook her head. "No, I'm sure you have beautiful wallets, I don't mind just choosing one." She said.

The old man smiled and stood from his work stool and moved around the workbench. He walked past Iris and over to a glass case that held the different wallets he had made over the years. "Here, these are the wallets I have on the floor." He said to her.

Iris stood next to the man and looked over his craftsmanship. All the wallets were beautifully made and each had its own design, no two were alike. Iris stood looking over each one until she found one she knew Bucky would like.

"This one here." She said pointing to it. "Its perfect."

The old man unlocked the glass case and pulled out the chosen wallet. It was a dark brown that grew lighter around the edges. It had a simple look to it, but was still beautifully crafted. The old man walked back over to the workbench and Iris followed.

"Alright young Miss, what would you like it to say?" The old man asked her.

"James Buchanan Barnes." She answered. "And maybe 'Bucky' on the inside?" Iris added and the man nodded his head.

"So, it's a gift for your boyfriend then?" He asked and smiled as her face turned a deep red.

"Oh, no, Bucky's just a friend." Iris was quick to answer. She could feel her face burn and the man continued to smile.

"Alright dearie, I'll be done within an hour." The old man told her.

Iris nodded her head. "Do you mind if I look around your shop?" She asked. "I have one more gift to find."

The old man nodded his head told her to take a look around. Iris walked away from the workbench and wandered around the small shop. The old man had a variety of different colored leathers hanging around and glass cases filled with his work. He had belts and wallets as well as other crafts like shoes and even a chair.

Iris took her time to look over all the objects in her sights, but nothing caught her eye that shouted Steve. She didn't want to give up and Christmas was tomorrow, but with so many shops closed her options were limited.

Iris was looking over some of the belts when something caught her eye. There sitting atop a glass case was a thick leather bound journal. Like all the things in the shop, the journal was hand made and its leather was shined and blank. It was simple and Iris couldn't help but smile. The pages inside were thick and perfect for drawing, and Iris knew Steve would love it. He enjoyed drawing and Iris was sure this was just the gift for him.

With that in mind Iris took the journal back over to the old man's workbench. She watched as he worked on engraving the wallet for Bucky. His hand was steady as he burned the lettering into the leather. Iris was amazed as she watched him work. The elegant cursive stood out in small lettering as to not take up too much space. With the outside finished the old man opened the inside and just as carefully, he engraved 'Bucky' into the leather.

"There, all finished." The old man shined the leather and made sure the wallet was perfect before handing it over to Iris to look over it. Iris smiled at the newly engraved wallet. It was beautiful and elegant, but it was just right for Bucky. "Did you find anything else?"

Iris raised her head at the man's questing and nodded it. "Yes, I was wondering if you could engrave this as well." Iris held up the journal for the old man to see. The old man took the journal and looked it over.

"Yes, yes, I can engrave this." He said. "What would you like it to say?"

"Steve Grant Rogers." She said with a blush and a tiny smile.

"Ahhh, so this the boy friend?" He asked cheekily.

Irises blush deepened and she glanced away. "No, no, he's not my boyfriend. He's just someone very special to me." She answered honestly.

The old man smiled and chuckled. "Whatever you say Miss." He said to her and then got to work engraving the journal.

Iris could still feel her face was warm as she watched him work. With the same elegant script the old man burned Steve's name onto the front of the journal.

"Thank you again for doing this." Iris said as she paid the old man and took the now boxed presents from his hands.

"It was my pleasure." He told her.

Iris smiled at the old man and left the shop feeling warm and excited. She didn't have the heart to feel sad about tomorrow because she wasn't going to be alone. She had Steve and Bucky to celebrate with and her Grandmother would be happy for her.

Christmas day came and Iris was in a frenzy to finish the dinner she was making. She had invited Steve and Bucky to her apartment for dinner and she was running behind. She made sure to put both of their presents aside for later and set about making her apartment more festive with some decorations.

By the time Steve and Bucky arrived, dinner was ready and Iris had dressed and done her hair. There was a knock on the door and Iris was quick to answer. Steve couldn't help but stare at the beauty that was Iris, she had dressed in a red dress with a green belt around her waist and her hair was down with a simple red bow holding it back. Iris smiled at the two men and invited them into the cozy apartment.

"Just in time." She started. "Dinner is ready."

The three of them sat round Irises kitchen table where piles of food sat waiting for them.

"Wow Doll, all this just for us?" Bucky asked as he sat down.

"Yeah, a lot of it was given to my by some of Grandmother friends earlier today." She said. "But I made the ham and mashed potatoes myself. As well as the yams." Iris looked proud of herself. It was only her second time cooking a whole ham and she was happy to say it turned out perfect.

"It looks great, Iris." Steve commented.

"Thank you." Iris said.

The three then filled their plates with food and the night was filled with laughter and just a sense of happiness. Both Iris and Steve couldn't help but be thankful that they weren't spending the holiday alone. Bucky was just finishing tell another story of his and Steve's adventures through their childhood. Iris laughed at their antics and adventures.

"Bucky, it didn't happen like that." Steve commented as his friend spoke of the time they had gotten jumped by some of the neighborhood kids when they were twelve.

"Well, maybe there weren't twenty of them, but it was a lot." Bucky said back.

Iris laughed at the two as they argued about how many kid there were. It felt good to relax and let go. Times were hard with the war and the economy going down the way it was. Iris was lucky the shop was doing well, or she would have had to sell it. Before her Grandfather had passed, he made sure his wife wouldn't have to struggle and paid off a lot of the shop and had it placed in her name. Now it was Irises responsibility and she didn't have the heart to lose it.

"Wow, its really late." Steve commented. Iris looked over at the clock and saw that it indeed was late and they had sat talking long after they had finished eating.

"Yeah, we should probably be heading out Doll." Bucky told her. Iris nodded her head in understanding before she remembers something important.

"Oh, wait, I have something for you two." Iris was quick to leave the table and rush to her room where two boxes waited for her. She grabbed the presents and headed back into the kitchen where Steve and Bucky were still sitting at the table. "Merry Christmas."

Both Steve and Bucky took a box and Iris sat down to watch them open them. Bucky opened his first and as he looked down at the gift and smiled. He lifted the dark brown wallet out and looked it over.

"Wow, this is beautiful Doll." Bucky said as he looked over the fine leather and engraving. As Bucky marveled at his gift, Steve opened his. There sitting in the box was a thick journal with his name engraved on the cover.

"Iris, this is amazing." Steve commented as he pulled the journal out and looked it over. He could tell it was expertly hand made. The leather was thick and smooth and his name was elegant and finely detailed.

"I'm glad you like them." Iris said with a smile.

"Thanks Doll, it's perfect." Bucky stated with a grin. "But you didn't have to get us anything." Iris shook her head.

"I wanted to." She simply said back.

"Thank you Iris." Steve looked up from the journal at the smiling women. Steves pocket suddenly felt heavy with his own gift he had got her. Bucky suddenly stood from the table and yawned.  
"Well Doll, I think it's time I call it a night." Bucky winked at Steve who in turn blushed. Iris stood from the table. "Thanks again for dinner and the gift."

Steve stood as Bucky left and Iris turned to him. It suddenly got very quiet and Steve suddenly felt the pressure of the night weigh on him.

"Thanks again, for dinner." Steve started. He felt nervous but he reigned in his nerves and took a deep breath.

"It was my pleasure. I'm happy you enjoyed it." Irises smiled so sincere and happy that Steve almost forgot what he was going to say.

"I, uh, I saw this the other day and thought of you." Steve stuttered out. Iris didn't seem to judge him and Steve felt better. "Here, merry Christmas, Iris."

Iris took the little brown box from Steve and opened it. Iris gasped, there nestled in tissue paper was a beautiful silver pendant the size of her thumb nail. It was shaped just like an iris with delicate little petals folded and twisted to take its shape.

"Oh Steve." She said in awe. "It's beautiful." Iris looked at Steve.

"Its like you say, every woman deserves beautiful flowers." Steve told her. Iris smiled at him and looked back down at the gift.

"Thank you Steve." Iris felt warm and happy. This Christmas was perfect and she couldn't have been happier to spend it with Steve and Bucky. This holiday would go down as one of her favorite nights, because she spent it with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much to those who have favorite and followed this story. It means a lot, and also to those who have reviewed, thanks so much for the positivity.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, so I decided to redo this chapter, theres only a few changes and dosnt really effect the rest of the story. Chapter 6 will be posted soon, like tomorrow, or tonight soon I promise.**

* * *

March 1943, winter gave into spring and news from Europe continued to trickle in. The war was still going strong and America only continued to send more men into battle, and most to their death. Big cities like Brooklyn only seemed to hit hard times as businesses closed and jobs became less and money became tight. The little shop owner of Lily's Flowers stayed optimistic and hoped that things would turn around soon. She could only pray that the war ended soon, before it took someone important to her. But Iris did well not to think on it too much and felt giddy as she set her flowers out and opened up shop. The first irises of the season bloomed early this year and she had decided to put something special together. It was a Friday and Steve had promised to stop by the shop. He had been working hard the past two months, trying find a job and taking on any freelance artist gigs he could to make ends meat. So he hadn't been able to just stop as often as he once had, but he tried. Even Bucky was working over time anywhere he could and had come by even less. Iris did her best to stay positive that things would change and the war would end, but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

Iris fluttered about the shop as customers came and went throughout the day. The shop stayed steady in its sells, but it continued to gradually slow down as more and more people lost their jobs and struggled for work. Iris would often catch herself touching the simple silver pendant that rested around her neck as she worked. Iris valued the gift and would often find herself thinking of the person who gave it to. Her feelings for Steve only seemed to grow, and as easy as it was to admit her feelings to herself, she could never admit them to him. Iris felt there was too much on the line, and admitting her feeling to him might ruin what friendship they already had. Also, her fear of being rejected held her back, so she kept those feeling hidden, just like her gift, she would just have to enjoy what she had.

As Irises mind traveled the many paths it had conjured up, she lost herself to her thoughts. Only with the ringing of the shop bell, was she was brought out of her musing.

"Steve." Iris blushed and could only hope that her thoughts weren't written all over her face at the moment. Steve looked tired today, he looked overworked and she worried for him.

"Hi, Iris." Steve greeted her with a small smile that didn't quite reach his drained eyes.

"How's your day been?" Iris asked.

"It's been good. I got paid today for that artist gig." Steve announced with a quiet pride.

"That's great." Iris exclaimed happily.

"How's the shop?" Steve asked as he glanced around the shop. With the drop in the economy Steve worried about Iris and the shop. She was doing this all by herself with no help.

"It's fine, I made a few sales this morning." Iris answered with a shrug. "Oh, I almost forgot." Iris quickly rushed to the back room and returned holding two arrangements in her hands.

Steve smiled at the sight of the flowers in the tiny shop owner's hand.

"There the first irises of the season." She stated. "I, uh, I figured I could close the shop early and maybe we could take them to the cemetery together?"

Steve smiled fondly at Iris. She had a way of making Steve's problems go away, and the fact she always thought of his mother like that made his heart warm.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Steve said, before frowning. "But, are you sure you can afford to close the shop early?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Iris told him. Steve wanted to argue with her, but she simply started closing the shop anyway. So with a sigh, Steve helped close and Iris grabbed her coat and the two were soon walking through the city.

The snow was gone by now and the cemetery was slowly becoming green again, with even a few flowers popping up here and there. Iris knelt before her grandmother's headstone and placed the purple flowers down. She truly missed the older women who raised her and was a constant figure in her life. She could only wish she had more time with her and could tell her that she wasn't alone anymore, but she was glad she was no longer suffering and was at peace with her grandfather. Steve stood to the side and watched as Iris mumbled a few words to the grave. Then she stood and smiled at him, that smile always made his heart flutter like a bird's wings in his chest. Steve didn't know how she could always smile like that, a smile that always reached her green eyes and just seemed to brighten everything. Steve prayed that that smile would never fade and he would always be around to see it.

The two moved along to Sarah Rogers grave and Steve gently placed the second arrangement down and stood beside Iris. It was silent as they both looked at the headstone.

"She would have liked you." Steve suddenly said, breaking the silence. "My mother."Iris smiled at that.

"I would have loved to meet her." She told him. It was the truth, she would have loved the meet the woman who raised Steve. Iris smiled down at the grave and took Steves hand in her own and squeezed it. The two stood in a comfortable silence and just enjoyed having one another. Two souls that were left alone, but found each other.

The rains came soon after that day at the cemetery and the sky poured onto the city with April showers. With no one wanting to go out into the flurry, Iris decided to just close the shop for the day. So, with a warm cup of tea and a book, Iris curled up with a blanket on the window seat in the living room. She was so enthralled in the lives of her fictional characters that when a knock sounded at the door she was startled slightly. Iris wasn't expecting anyone, so when she open the door to see Bucky standing in the rain, she was surprised and quickly invited him in and offered him a towel to dry off with.

"Sorry about this Iris." Bucky started as he took the offered towel.

"It's fine Bucky." She stated. "What did you need?"

"I came by to ask if you had anything for a cold." Bucky said

"Yeah, I have something." Iris started. "Who's it for? If you don't mind me asking?"

Bucky sighed and ran a hand through his still wet hair.

"Our idiot Steve." He started. "He's been overworking himself and weather's finally caught up to him."

"Hold on, i'll be right back." Iris was quick to tell Bucky to wait there as she gathered some cold medicine and teas, as well as a can of chicken broth. She placed all the items into a bag and donned on her heavy coat. When she walked back to where Bucky stood waiting and he was smiling a knowing smile.

"Alright, let's go." Bucky held the door open and the two headed out into the rain.

Bucky was sure to hail a cab to keep them dry and quickly the two arrived at the aprtments Steve lived at. The two hurried up the stairs and Bucky retrieved the hidden key before unlocking the door.

"Here, have him take some of this." Iris handed Bucky the medicine. "I'll make him some soup to eat."

Bucky nodded his head and went down the hall to Steve's room.

Steve felt terrible, granted it wasn't his first time being sick, but he wished it would be his last. He had pushed himself to hard and now he was paying the price. Suddenly his door opened and Bucky strode in with something in his hand. Steve couldn't help but feel guilty, he hadn't wanted to burden his friend, but Bucky had insisted that he go out and get him something for the cold. Steve coughed and felt his chest tighten in discomfort and pain as he sat up.

"Come one buddy, take this." Bucky handed him the medicine and Steve took a drink of it with a grimace. The taste was horrible and the thick texture made Steve want to gag, but he kept it down.

"Don't worry pal, your personal cook is making something that will get rid of the taste." Bucky stated with a grin.

Steve looked confused at his friend's words, until the door opened and Iris stepped in with a steaming bowl in her hands. Bucky moved out of her way and Iris sat on the edge of Steve bed.

"Chicken noodle." She explained with a smile.

Steve couldn't help but blushed at the fact that Iris was there, in his room, taking care of him. He began to wonder if he was dreaming because of the fever. But as Steve shifted and felt the pain in his body, he knew he was awake. Iris was careful as she handed him the warm bowl and Steve wished he wasn't so congested so he could smell it. As Steve ate the soup his throat became less of a pain with the warm broth going down it. Suddenly Iris had her hand pressed against his forehead.

"Your burning up, Steve." She stated with a frown.

"I think the medicine and soups already helping." Steve commented, and it was true, Steve could feel his body start to feel less stiff and his throat felt ten times better than it had earlier. Iris smiled at that and Steve continued to eat the soup.

"I also made you some tea. I'll be right back." Iris said suddenly. She left the room and quickly hurried down the hallway and returned with a cup in her hand. "Here, be sure to drink this before it gets cold." Iris set the cup down on the side table next to the bed.

"Thank you Iris." Steve said, his voice was still scratchy. "This all really helped."

Iris smiled at Steve and gently placed her hand back on his forehead to once again check his temperature.

"Well, your fevers going down, so that's good." She stated.

Iris took the now empty bowl away from Steve and placed it next to the cup.

"Try to get some rest, pal." Bucky said as he stood from the chair in the corner of the room where he had been sitting. "Come on Doll, I'll get you home." Iris nodded at Bucky before looking back at Steve.

"Rest, don't push yourself. Focus on getting better, Okay?" She Started. "Also, I left some soup on the stove, if you get hungry, just heat it up."

"Thank you again Iris." Steve said, he smiled at the women.

Iris smiled back before leaving with Bucky following behind her. It was still raining as the two left Steve's apartment.

"Come on Doll, I'll get you cab." Bucky held up his arm and hailed a yellow taxi.

"Bucky, you don't have too." Iris started.

"Don't worry about it, just get home safe and dry." Bucky said. "Got it?"

Iris smiled at the man and got into the cab, Bucy paid the diver before the cab drove off and soon Iris was walking up the steps to her apartment. She felt a little drained as she stepped into her warm home. It had been so long since the last time Iris had used her strange gifts, but she couldn't stand to see Steve sick like that. So she took away some of his pain and did her best to lower his fever. She was careful not to let her hand glow and did it slowly so it wasn't a sudden miracle. Iris changed into dry clothes and curled up in bed where she fell asleep with the sound of the rain hitting the window.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy and dont worry, next chapter will be out soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Finally the rains ceased there downpour and with them spring came to an end. Steve got over his cold and Iris was sure to let him know that he better take better himself. With the ending of spring the two took the last irises of the season to the cemetery and placed them with their loved ones. Then all too soon, summer came around and with it came the heat.

June passed quickly and the heat in the city only continued to pick up. Iris was sure to keep her summer flowers inside the shop, or they would have wilted away in the sun. It was July 4th, 1942 and Iris had just sold the last of her red, white, and blue daisies. She felt giddy today. It was Steve's birthday and Bucky had invited her to go out with them. Iris knew Steve wasn't much of a social butterfly, but she hoped he enjoyed himself tonight. So as soon as she could, she closed the flower shop and headed up to her apartment to get ready. Iris dressed in a light blue waister that buttoned in the front. It had light pink roses printed on it and she slipped her feet into a pair of matching colored flats. Then, with a bit of makeup and some red lip stain, Iris decided she was ready. She had told Bucky that she would meet them at their destination earlier that day and headed out into the city.

Steve sulked as Bucky dragged him out of his apartment. He wasn't one for dancing and couldn't say he was excited for tonight. Steve wouldn't have minded a quiet evening by himself, but knowing Bucky, that was never going to happen. He appreciated that his friend was trying, but dancing? He wasn't a fan.

"Come on, lighten up Steve." Bucky patted his friend on the back. "It's your birthday. Smile." Steve sighed and gave into his friend's antics.

"Alright, alright." He muttered and gave Bucky a smile.

"There you go." Bucky smiled back. "Besides, you should be excited, Iris is meeting us there." Steve's smile fell and he glanced at Bucky. A year had passed since that fateful day that Steve had walked into Lily's Flowers. It was a random choice he would never regret. Steves feelings for Iris only seemed to grow. She was beautiful and kind hearted, and always seemed to leave Steve breathless and his heart pounding. She was someone special to Steve, but he could never find to courage for their friendship to be something more.

Bucky and Steve arrived at the dance club to find that it was already starting to fill up. The outside was packed with people trying to get in. It was a Saturday, so it was no surprise that it would be crowded. Steve couldn't help but glance around and hope he could catch a glimpse of Iris. He cursed his height as people stood in front of him and blocked his view.

"Steve! Bucky!" Steve turned around and found the little shop owned he was looking for. His eyes widened at the sight of her and he felt his heart race in his chest. Iris wasn't wearing her usual dresses she wore at the flower shop, no, this one was tight at the bust and stomach, then flared at the hips. She looked beautiful with her long brown hair cascading down her back in silky waves, and her green eyes popped with the bit of make up she had put on. Then, something silver caught his eye as he looked at Iris, there resting against her chest was the silver pendent he had given her. His heart swelled, he knew she wore it often, but seeing it on her while she looked so beautiful made him overjoyed.

Iris approached the two men and blushed prettily at the looks she got. She silently hoped she wasn't overdressed. This was her first time going dancing and she felt nervous, she wasn't much for crowds.

"Wow, you look gorgeous Doll." Bucky commented. Iris smiled and thanked him. Bucky glanced at Steve and elbowed him slightly. Steve blinked and noticed Iris was looking at him and said the first thing to come to his head.

"Beautiful." After the word slipped out, Steve felt his face heat up and he started to stutter. "I mean, you look beautiful." Steve's face only got warmer and felt embarrassed, but Iris only smiled softly at him and thanked him for the compliment.

"Well then, come on, let's head in." Bucky pulled Steve along and Iris happily followed after the two. Bucky made it easy to get in and with a simple wave, the three of them were inside. The music was loud with a live band, but they mostly focused at the dance floor where couples were dancing. Bucky found a quiet table and the trio sat down.

"I'm going to get us some drinks." And with that, Bucky was gone, disappearing into the crowd of people. Steve couldn't help but sigh, this wasn't his scene but he knew Bucky was just trying to make his birthday a good one.

"You don't like dancing, do you?" Iris suddenly asked. Steve looked over at her and shook his head.

"Not really. Girls don't really dance with someone they could step on." He admitted with a shrug. Iris frowned at that.

"Steve, any girl would be lucky to dance with you." She stated. "So don't put yourself down." Steve couldn't help but swallow as he looked at Iris.

"What about you, do you like to dance?" Steve asked. Iris shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't know, I've never been dancing before." She started. "This is my first time going to a club like this." Iris glanced down at her hands. She felt embarrassed, she was always busy with the shop and didn't have much of a social life before Steve and Bucky. Steve was about to say something, when the music suddenly changed and a new song started. It must have been something more popular, because couples were rushing to the dance floor.

Steve suddenly cleared his throat awkwardly and built up the courage to look at Iris. Before Steve could say anything someone else spoke the words he wanted too.

"Hey there, want to dance?" Both Steve and Iris looked up at the stranger. The man held out his hand in front of Iris and smiled. Iris blushed, she had never danced before and felt embarrassed as the man stood there waiting for an answer. "Come one Doll, don't leave me hanging." It felt weird being called Doll by anyone who wasn't Bucky. Bucky was her friend, but this man was a stranger asking her to dance. The man suddenly reached for her hand and pulled her from her seat and onto her feet.

"Just one dance." He said with a grin that he must of thought was charming, but only made Iris feel awkward. Steve stood up suddenly and was about to say something to the man, but Iris was quick to speak up before he could.

"It's okay." She started. "Just one dance." She wasn't going to let Steve get hurt over her, she could make it through one dance.

Steve felt his chest tighten as Iris was pulled away from the table and onto the dance floor with another man. He felt jealousy and hurt, but he had no right to those feelings. Iris wasn't his girl and she could dance with whomever she wanted.

"Hey, where'd Iris go?" Bucky asked as he finally returned with drinks.

"She's dancing." Steve answered with distaste. Bucky frowned at that and was about to say something when a girl tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey there mister, want to dance?" Bucky smiled politely at the girl and was about to decline the offer, but Steve suddenly stood and spoke up.

"Go have fun Bucky, I think I'm going to head home." Steve said with a dismal smile. Bucky looked at Steve and was about to protest. "Don't worry about it Buck, thank for getting me out of the apartment." And with that, Bucky sighed in defeat and walked up to his friend and gave him a short hug.

"Don't let her get away Steve." With a pat on the back, Bucky let Steve go and watched him leave. So much for his bright idea, he was hoping Steve would get the courage to ask Iris to dance, but his chance was taken. Bucky let out a sigh before turning back to the girl who had asked him to dance.

Iris couldn't have been happier when the song finally ended and she could escape. She felt uncomfortable, dancing didn't seem to be her thing. The man was constantly stepping on her toes and making remarks. She was ready to find Steve and just sit at the table for the rest of the night.

"Come on Doll, just one more dance?" The man asked as Iris turned to leave.

"Um, no thank you." Iris said politely and tried to walked away when someone caught her eye. "I have to go." Without looking back at the man, Iris quickly ran after Steve who was leaving the club looking melancholy.

"Steve!" Iris followed Steve outside where the crowd had lessened since they had gotten there. Steve stopped and turned around to face her. "Are you leaving?" She asked with a frown. Steve suddenly felt guilty for just leaving without telling her.

"Uh, yeah. This isn't really my scene." He confessed and looked away. Iris nodded in understanding.  
"I guess we're not really dancing people, huh?" She said. Steve looked at the ground.

"You seemed to be having a good time back there." He muttered, not really wanting to think about Iris dancing with another man.

"You really think that?" She asked. "Steve, I was having about as much fun as you were in there." Steve looked up from the ground and saw a smile on Irises face.

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yes, guess he just wasn't the right partner." She told him. Steve felt his heart rate pick up at those words. He was really worried that he had missed his chance, but maybe there was still time. Those words ran through Steve's head, the right partner, that sounded nice.

"Can I walk you home?" Steve suddenly asked. Iris smiled and nodded her head. The two left the front of the club and walked down the city streets.

The summer night was warm and Iris was thankful for that because of the shot sleeves on the dress she wore. The two talked and laughed and just enjoyed each other's company as they walked to her apartment. All too soon the two of them were at the top of the stairs and stood at the door.

"Thank you for walking me home Steve." Iris said with a smile as she unlocked her door and pushed it open.  
"I was happy too." Steve said back with a shrug. Iris laughed a bit and was about to walk through the door when she stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and Steve, happy birthday." With that said Iris closed her door and Steve walked home with a goofy smile across his face. He still had a chance, now he just had to take it.

* * *

 **A/N: Woohoo, I seem to be doing pretty good with uploading a new chapter every week. Thanks to all the lovely reviews and to those who have followed and favorited, it means a lot.**


	7. Chapter 7

The days were slowly starting to cool down as July turned into August and Iris was finally able to set her colorful flowers out in front of the store, and hopefully attract customers. With more and more men being sent off to war, their families were left to support themselves. Money was hard to come by and times only got harder. Unfortunately, the poor economy was starting to catch up with Lily's Flowers. The shop just wasn't making sells, and the price of freshly cut flowers were only going up. If prices went up, Iris would have to accommodate those prices and raise her own. Unfortunately, Iris was alone in all this. She had no family to lean on and she could never go to Steve and Bucky. They had there own problems. So Iris did her best to keep the shop running smoothly, but she needed a plan. If the shop closed, she would have nothing.

Like always, the little flower shop was slow and Iris had run out of things to do. So, with the daily paper in her hand, Iris sat behind the counter and tried not to think about her problems for a little while. As her eyes glanced over the different articles, something caught her eye. **'Nurses Needed. Do your part in the war.'** Iris couldn't help but think about it. There were men dying out on the battlefield, and she had a gift. A gift that could save those men's lives, fathers and sons, that could survive and go home. Iris suddenly felt guilty, she had always disliked her gift, it made her different. So she kept it hidden, and now there were families losing their loved ones while she stayed home and did nothing for them. Her Grandmother's last words to her were to live out of the shadows. Maybe it was time to do just that. As she read the nurse's article, the shop bell rang and Iris looked up hoping a customer had walking in.

"Hey there Doll." Bucky and Steve walked up to the counter. They may have not been customers, but Iris was still happy to see them.

"Hey Bucky, Steve." She smiled at the two men. "What brings you here?"

"Hi, Iris." Steve greeted her and like always his heart thudded in his chest. She looked beautiful today, but he noticed something else, she looked off, maybe even a little stressed. Iris would never tell him how the shop was doing, and he worried about her. She was alone in taking care of the shop and anything could happen.

"Well, Doll, I wanted to come by and tell you something." Bucky started. "I've been drafted. I'll be heading to New Jersey for training in a couple days." Irises smile fell and she looked at Bucky with concern.

"Really?" Irises chest tightened. "Do you have to go?" She new the answer, but the question still slipped from her lips.

"No need to frown Doll, I promise you, I'll be fine." Bucky reassured her. "Besides, I could never leave you to watch Steve all by yourself." Steve blushed at his best friends words, but was happy to see Iris smile a little. Iris walked around the counter and stood before Bucky and hugged him.

"Please be careful." Iris released Bucky and stood back. "You have to promise that you'll come by before you get stationed, okay?' Bucky smiled down at the little shop owner. She truly was a good person, and had become someone special to him.

"I promise, Iris." Bucky stated. "Look out for Steve for me while I'm gone, okay?" Iris gave a small laugh and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have a date or something?" Steve said, to get him to stop talking about him.

"Yeah, I do. Punk." Bucky said his goodbyes and left the shop. Iris waved as he left and sighed, her chest felt heavy.

"Don't worry about Buck, he'll be fine." Steve reassured her. Iris turned and gave him a small smile.

"I know, I just can't help but worry." She started. "You two are the only friends I have, so it's my job to worry about you." Steve could understand that. He worried about her and Bucky all the time.

"How's the shop doing?" Steve asked. Iris sighed and her shoulders sagged. Steve suddenly felt guilty for asking.

"Not so good." Iris admitted. "I think, I may have to close the shop. It's just not making sells." Steve frowned at that. The shop was all Iris had and Steve feared the worse for her if she had to close it.

"Is there anything I could do?" Steve started. Iris shook her head.

"No, I think it's time I let her go." Iris said. "I think it's time I do something more. This shop was my Grandmothers, and as much as I love it, it's not really mine." Steve felt his breath catch in his throat.

"What will you do if you sell it?" Steve felt his heart pound as he asked.

"I think I'll become a nurse, for the army and do something that could help those men." Iris said. Steve frowned at that. He didn't like the idea of Iris anywhere near the war.

"Iris, it's dangerous, and what if something happened to you." Steve hated the thought of anything happening to her. Iris gave him a soft smile.

"I'll be fine, besides, they don't put nurses anywhere near the front lines." Iris told him. "I'll most likely be placed somewhere safe." Steve still didn't feel convinced, but as he looked into Irises eyes, all he saw was determination. He wouldn't be able to talk her out of it.

"Alright, I understand." Steve strated. "As long as you don't get mad at me." Iris raised a brow at Steve's words.

"Get mad at you, for what?" Iris asked.  
"I signed up for the draft." Steve answered. Iris heart almost stopped beating, he signed up for the draft? She wanted to ask him why, but she already knew that answer. Steve didn't like bullies, and he would always fight back and stand up for what he believed was right. Iris suddenly found herself hugging Steve.

"Just be careful, okay?" Iris let go and looked at him. "Please."

"I promise." Steve told her, he then said goodbye and left the shop. Iris watched him go with a heavy heart. She loved that idiot and his big heart, but her concern for him grew. She could only pray that nothing would go wrong and he would come back to her.

The next day Iris woke up early and went down to the local draft station and signed up to be a nurse. She was immediately given a text book and dates to show up for training. The classes would only take two weeks and then she would be shipped off to the New Jersey training camp to await further orders. So, with her text book in hand Iris went home and started to study. Now she had the hard process of selling the shop. Her Grandfather had given the shop to her Grandmother as a gift. The shop was their whole lives, her Father even worked in the shop as a teenager and met her Mother there. It has so many memories held within its walls, to let it go was to let go of the remembrance they held. But she couldn't hold onto it and go to war, she had to choose.

It was heartbreaking, putting up the for sale sign early that morning. She made her choice and now she had to deal with the decision. She was now committed to becoming a nurse and do what she could to help.

With the shop officially up for sale, Iris had to sell off all the flowers she had in stock. So she up up signs to advertise the shops closing sale. Hopefully she would be able to sell off all her flowers before the shop sold.

Iris sat behind the counter reading the medical textbook she had received earlier that week. It had been a full week since the shop was put up for sale and it was looking quite barren. Almost all of the flowers and other merchandise were gone. It was heartbreaking to see the shop like that, but it was a necessary evil.

As Iris studied the medical book the shop bell rang. Iris expected to see a customer but was surprised to see Steve. It was early still and Steve usually had a job around this time.

"Steve? What are you doing here so early?" She asked. Steve only shrugged his shoulders before answering.

"I was in the neighborhood." Was his reply. Iris raised her brow at that and thought for a moment before figuring it out.

"You were at another draft, weren't you?" Iris didn't have to ask, she knew that was the answer the second she said it aloud and Steve's shoulders sagged. "Steve, you could get in a lot of trouble for that." Steve hated hearing Iris upset at him, but he did what he thought was right.

"I know, I know. But I can't just give up Iris." Steve started. "The least I can do is keep trying." Iris sighed, deep down she was slightly relieved Steve never got drafted, but she also knew he would never give up. Iris went to say something when the shop bell suddenly rang. She looked behind Steve and saw a man in a business suit walk into the shop.

"Hello, welcome to Lily's Flowers." Iris started. "How can I help you?" The man glanced around the shop as he walked up to the counter.

"Hello, the name's John McEvers." The man said as he stood in front of Iris. "I was wondering if this establishment was still for sale."

"Hello Mr. McEvers, my name's Iris Rey and yes the shop still for sale." She said. "No one's made an offer yet." McEver smiled at that.

"Excellent, then I would like to make an offer." He said.

Two hours later, the shop was officially sold to its new owner, Mr. McEvers. Steve stayed with Iris during the selling and was sure to make sure she wasn't being scammed or heisted. He also didn't want to leave her there alone, selling the shop was a big deal for her. As McEvers left Iris stood quietly beside Steve.

"Iris?" Steve whispered. He didn't know if he should ask her if she was okay, or hug her for such a be decision.

"I sold it." She started. "I really sold it. I know I had to, but I still can't believe it's no longer mine." Steves heart broke when Iris let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Iris." Steve started.

"I'm alright, it's just a little hard to grasp right now." Iirs reassured him. "Thank you Steve, for being here and not leaving." She gave Steve a smile that his heart pounding and stomach fluttering in happiness.

"I was happy to." Steve told her. Iris nodded her head and thought for a moment.

"Hey, wait right here for a moment." Iris walked around the shop and gathered a few flowers that were still in the shop. "How about one last visit." Steve smiled at the makeshift bouquets Iris held.

"Yeah, one last time." Granted it wouldn't be the last visit, but it would be the last time they take bouquets made by Iris.

The two walked out the now sold shop and walked to the cemetery. Something inside Iris told her they wouldn't be doing this for a long she enjoyed the time she spent with Steve, the last two bouquets held in there hands.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, chapter 7, sorry I was unable to get it out last week, like I said before, I will be doing my best to get a new chapter out every week. I hope everyone enjoys, please, feel free to review and thanks to all the new followers!**


	8. Chapter 8

With the shop sold, Iris spent most of her time studying and cleaning up the apartment. She was finished with her classes and would soon be shipped off to the training camp in New Jersey. So she spent most of her sitting curled up on the window seat in her apartment with a medical book open on her lap. Everything felt like it was going by so fast. Within a blink those two weeks of classes were gone and soon Iris would be gone too.

With her studying forgotten, Iris stared out the window as her thoughts took hold. Everything was changing. The flower shop was gone, Bucky was gone, and soon Iris would also be gone. She couldn't help but feel heartbroken by the thought of leaving Steve. Just that thought alone kept her up at night. Her feeling for the blond haired man weren't a mystery, she knew she loved him and it only continued to grow. But could Steve love someone like her? She wasn't normal, and that scared her.

Iris was startled out of her dark thoughts when a knock sounded on her door.

"Coming." She shuffled off the window seat and opened the door to see a familiar sight. "Bucky! You're back." There he stood, looking dashing in his uniform.

"You missed me Doll?" He asked with a grin. Iris rolled her eyes at the charming man.

"Of course Bucky." Iris heard someone walking up the wooden stairs and looked behind Bucky to see Steve. He was trying hard to hide his face but Iris had already seen the damage. He had gotten into another fight. "Steve." She sighed.

"I'm alright Iris." Steve knew she worried, but as always, he didn't know how to back down from a fight.

"Come on Doll." Bucky started. "The Stark Expo is tonight. Lets make my last night a good one." Iris smiled and nodded her head. She was quick to grab a coat, lock her door, and follow her friends.

The trio arrived at the expo just as the sun set, so night was lit up by the expo. Just as the three of them entered the expo a girl was waving down Bucky.

"Hey Bucky." Iris raised a brow at the two girls and then rolled her eyes. Of course Bucky would have a date for tonight.

"Try and have a good time tonight." Bucky said to Steve as he patted him on the back.

"Come on Steve." Iris took Steve by the arm and dragged him after Bucky.

Iris tried to take in everything going on around her. It truly was an expo of the future. Howard Stark was the genius of the century and had really out did himself this time. A smell suddenly caught Irises attention and she turned her head to see a popcorn vendor. Steve couldn't help but smile as Iris paused to eye the salty and buttered snack. With a slight jerk Steve changed course and headed for the popcorn vendor.

"Here." Steve held out the bag of popcorn to Iris. His heart thudded loudly in his chest as her face split in a smile.

"Thank you, Steve." Iris happily munched on the delicious snake. The two journeyed to where Bucky and the two young ladies were standing. There was stage before them, lit up and girls were dancing around a car. Steve and Iris munched on buttery popcorn as a well dressed man, who could only be Howard Stark himself, stepped out onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen. What if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all." He said out to the crowd. The show girls then walked around the car and took off the wheels of the vehicle. "With Stark robotic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that." The Howard Stark explained.

Iris looked amazed as the car slowly began to hover off the ground. Just as it seemed to settle, the futuristic vehicle started to malfunction and spark. Then it crashed ungracefully back to earth.

"I did say a few years, didn't I?" Stark finished. Iris clapped along with the rest of the crowed. It was amazing what technology was being featured at the expo. Iris turned to Steve to suggest they find another stage, but found him missing. She quickly scoured the crowd and caught his figure walking up the steps of the draft tent set up for the expo.

"Steve?" She caught up to him and stood behind him. "Are you sure you and to do this?" She stood there for a moment as people continued to flow around them. Just as Steve turned around to face her, Bucky approached them and spoke up.

"You really gonna do this again?" He asked as he stood beside Iris. Steve sighed at his long time friend.

"It's worth a shot Buck." Steve answered. Iris shook her head, once Steve set his eyes on something, it was hard to steer him away and she could tell Bucky was becoming irritated with him.

"As who? Steve from Ohio." He shot at Steve. " They'll catch you. Worse, they'll actually take you." Iris knew Bucky's words weren't meant to hurt Steve and that he was only worried for his friend, and he was right. Iris was also worried that Steve would get in trouble for lying.

"This is really risky Steve, you could face jail time." Iris added softly. "Were just worried about you." Steve looked down, he knew she was right.

"I have to try." He told them.

"This isn't a back alley Steve, It's a war!" Bucky fought back. Iris placed her hand on Bucky's arm to calm him down. They shouldn't make a scene right now.

"I know it's a war. You don't have to tell me." Steve argued back. Iris could see the resolve on Steve's face. He wasn't going to just back down from this, not when he felt that there was so much riding on this.

"Steve, it's your choice to do this, but please, just be careful." Iris pleaded. Bucky shook his head.

"No, Steve why are you so keen to fight?" Bucky asked him. "There are so many important jobs, here." He added.

"Really Bucky, what am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon." Steve argued. "I'm not going to sit in a factory, Bucky. There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less then them." Steve was a brave man who wasn't going to back down from something he believed was right.

"Bucky, you can't stop him, he won't ever back down from this." Iris said, looking at Steve with a small smile and a look of understanding. Bucky let out a long sigh before looking at Steve.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back." He told his friend.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Steve shot back.

"You're a punk." Bucky told him as he hugged him. He then looked to Iris and said, "Keep an eye on him." Iris smiled and happily nodded her head.

"Be careful, please." She told Bucky as she hugged him. Bucky smiled at her and gave a slight nod before turning and walking back to where the two girls waited.

"Come on girls, they're playing our song." And with that Bucky walked off into the crowed. Iris then turned back to Steve.

"I know why you're doing this Steve." She started. " You don't have to prove anything, just be careful." Steve looked at the beautiful, but worried, women before him. He almost backed down just seeing her caring eyes looking at him. But, this was something he had to do, he was going to be strong for her.

"I will, besides, maybe you'll be my nurse." He joked and Iris smiled. Her heart swelled for the man before her as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Just be careful." And with that Iris turned on her heel and left. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She wanted so much to say more to him, she had a chance, but she clammed up and ran away. Why was it so hard to tell Steve her feelings? Iris clenched her hands at her sides as she left the expo. She knew why. Her gift made her different, and Steve could do so much better than a small nobody like her. So the words were left unsaid, as everything changed for the both of them.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the late update. 2017 has started off pretty rough for me. School, work, and life, the normal excuses. But, my goal for the new year is to update this story every week. So, expect up to two updates every week. A big thanks to those new followers and favorites, it means a lot to me. Feel free to leave a review, its very encouraging to read what everyone has to say.**


	9. Chapter 9

Only two days after the Stark Expo, and Iris was packed and ready to ship out to the training camp in New Jersey. There she would get hands on training with any of the minor injuries soldiers would get during their own training.

As soon as Iris arrived at the training camp she was sent to the nurses station and set up with a cot and uniform. For her first day she was given a tour of the camp and put to work cleaning supplies and taught how to wrap up a few bruised soldiers. Iris soon found herself fitting into the nurse life.

The head nurse of the camp was a stern women who took the health of the soldiers seriously. She was a smart and held extensive knowledge on the human body that vastly overshadowed anything Iris had read in books. There were five other nurses who had all finished training around the same time as Iris, as well as ten other nurses who had returned from overseas.

After Irises first day at the camp, she decided to write to Steve since she never got the chance to say a proper goodbye. She tried to keep her letter short and just tell him about her first day and how she was doing and for him to take care of himself. With her letter ready to mail the next day, Iris laid down on her cot for her first night away from home. Her body was quick to fall asleep after such a rushed day of work. This would be her new life.

For the next three days, Iris woke with the sound of a bugle going off at dawn. Iris woke with the other nurses and sluggishly got dressed in her uniform with its little hat upon her head. With the day started, she was mostly placed on clean up and set up duty. So, for her first three days, she did simple clean ups and assisted with a few sprained ankles. She was able to mail off her letter to Steve on her second day and hoped it arrived to him well, she was starting to miss him. Life on the base was different then life back in Brooklyn. Iris had more responsibility now and with the hands on training she was receiving from the older nurses, she was also learning new things. She couldn't help but fear for these men, most would be shipped out to Europe, most may never come back.

With those thoughts in mind, Iris worked harder and learned everything she could. She had yet to use her gift, but most of the injuries were superficial and did not need any extra care. With her third day ending, Iris was exhausted and as soon as her body hit the stiff cot, she was out. Until the bugle sounded at dawn once again like clockwork.

Fourth day on clean up and set up duty, which mostly consisted of Iris running around the nurses station cleaning used tools and setting up the equipment for later use. There were no serious injuries as the day progressed, so the nurses station stayed quite and calm. Iris was just finishing clean up and decided to head to the mess hall for lunch. As she crossed base she noticed a familiar figure walking ahead of her. His blond head was covered with a helmet that was too big for him and he wore the standard training uniform. But she knew, she just knew it was him.

"Steve?" She asked as she got closer. The figure turned around, and there was Steve Rogers standing in front of her. "What are you doing here? Were you drafted?"

For a split second, Steve looked surprised to see her. Then he seemed to remember she was a nurse now and she had mentioned being stationed here.

"I was recruited by Dr. Abraham." He started. "Back at the Expo. I tired to see you before I left, but you were already gone."

Iris couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for leaving without saying goodbye, but that was in the past now and Steve was here, standing right in front of her.

"How long have you been here?" Iris asked. This was only her fourth day, so he couldn't have been here long.

"Two days, it's been a tough go, but I can't say I'm unhappy to be here." Steve said. Iris felt those happy little butterflies in her stomach for a second, until it dawned on her that Steve was here, training for war.

"Steve, I'm happy you're here, but, please, don't push yourself too hard. I don't want to see you get hurt." She told him.

Steve could only give her a small smile. He knew she would worry, but he was glad that she didn't try to talk him into leaving. She may not like the idea of him being here, but she still believed in him and didn't try to discourage him.

"I promise to try, but if I do get hurt, I know there is going to be a great nurse looking out for me." Steve smiled at her.

Iris rolled her eyes and went to say something when someone near by started shouting.

"Nurse! We need help over here." A soldier shouted and Iris immediately ran over to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"There was an accident on the shooting range, a man was hit, we took him to the closest tent and placed him on a cot." The soldier explained as he started leading her to the tent. As soon as they entered the tent she ordered the men surrounding the injured man to leave and find a doctor and the head nurse. The shot soldier was groaning in pain and held his hands over his bleeding abdomen.

"Can I help somehow?" Iris looked up to see Steve standing near her. She hadn't even notice him follow her.

"Can you get me some water and some clean towels." Steve nodded his head and left the tent to get the things she needed. With Steve gone, Iris gave the soldier her full attention. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." She placed her hand on his forehead and willed him sleep as best she could, then she set upon riding him of his shirt and inspecting the wound. The bullet was still lodged somewhere inside his abdomen and his wound was bleeding profusely. She didn't have the tools to get the bullet out, but she could stop the bleeding and heal as much of the injury as she could without causing suspicion.

With a gentle touch, Iris placed her hand over the bleeding wound and allowed her gift to seep through her hands. As soon as the glowing aura took over, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen that made her gasp. His pain became her pain as she healed him and stopped as much of the bleeding as she could. Iris gritted her teeth as the pain became worse and her forehead started to break out in a sweat. She had to do this slow, if she rushed the bullet would get stuck inside the man and they would find out about her gift.

As soon as she heard footsteps approaching, Iris stopped healing and put pressure on the wound. The bleeding was almost completely stopped and the man pain was greatly lifted. An older man entered the tent with Steve following in behind him, and not even a second later, the head nurse entered the tent.

"How is the patient?" The older man had a german accent and stood next to Iris so he could assess the situation.

"It's a clean shot and bleeding is minimal. The bullet however is still somewhere inside him." Iris told him as the head nurse came around the other side of the cot. "I've been keeping pressure on the wound, and he only just passed out."

"You did a good job, Iris." The head nurse started. "Go clean up and head back to the nurses station."

Iris looked down at her hands and the front of her uniform. Both were stained red and needed to be cleaned. So with a nod, Iris released her hands as another nurse took over and left the tent. Two more nurses went in after her as she walked away and towered the medical station.

"Iris, are you alright?" Iris turned to see Steve standing behind her. His face was concerned as he reached out to touch her shoulder. Her body slumped slightly and she let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She started. "I just need to clean up and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Steve."

Steve could only nod his head and watch Iris walk away. She didn't notice she was shaking until she started to wash her hands at the sinks just outside the nurses tent. She had never seen that much blood before, that man could have been anyone. That man could have been Bucky, or Steve. The thought made Iris shiver in dismay, but just the thought that she somehow helped save him made her feel better. Iris was able to do something and that could have meant the difference between life and death.

"Nurse Rey?" Iris was pulled out of her thoughts as a familiar voice spoke up behind her. She turned around to find the doctor from before standing behind her.

"Yes, that's me." She answered as she dried her hands off on her uniform.

"I am Dr. Abraham Erskine." He introduced himself. Iris perked up at the name.

"You're the one who drafted Steve. He mentioned you earlier" She told him.

"Yes, yes. I was the one to draft Steve. He is a good man and I believe he will be able to do great things." He said with a small smile. Iris nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, he is a good man." Iris agreed the doctor. "But why exactly did you choose Steve?" The question wasn't meant to discredit Steve, but Iris needed to know what this man had planned for him.

"I see you care very deeply for Steve, so I will give you my honest answer." Dr. Abraham said with a grin as Iris blushed at his words. "I chose Steve because he is the type of man who will always do the right thing. He would risk his life, if it only meant saving one person. This war is full of strong men, but what it needs is more men like Steve."

Iris was moved by the doctors words. It was quite pleasing to hear that someone else besides her and Bucky saw how good of a man Steve was.

"Now, enough about Mr. Rogers. I would like to know more about you, Miss. Rey." Dr. Abraham told her. "For instance, how did you get that man's bleeding to stop?"

Irises eyes grew wide as she thought of and explanation that the doctor would believe.

"Um, I just followed protocol and put pressure on the wound. It's what we were taught in training." Iris tried to keep her voice even. "His wound must have stopped bleeding sometime before you arrived."

Dr. Abraham raised an eyebrow at Iris. She suddenly felt caught and her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest.

"Strange, when a soldier came to inform me of the accident, he said the wound was bleeding excessively and that he believed the man wouldn't make it." Dr. Abraham explained. "And guessing from the amount of blood staining the cot, I would say that was true."

Iris stared at the doctor. Panic rose in her stomach at the implications of what could happen to her. She was never really good at lying and knew there was no way she would sound convincing at that moment.

"I, uh, I can explain." She rushed out.

"Relax Miss. Rey. Nothing will happen to you, I promise." Dr. Abraham reassured her. Iris tried to take a deep breath and believe the doctors words, but her heart continued to beat furiously in her chest.

"I stopped the man's bleeding by using a gift that I have had since I was a child. I don't know exactly what this gift is, but for some reason, I am able to heal wounds and take pain away." She explained. "I've never told anyone about it and the last person to know was my grandmother, who passed away."

Dr. Abrahams eyebrows knitted together as he thought on Irises words. Then he smiled softly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You my dear, are a gift." He told her. "I would like you to join my team. I believe you could do something great and make quite the difference in this war."

Iris started at Dr. Abraham, her eyes wide and mouth slight ajar. She had just told this man that she had magic powers of healing, and he took it in stride.

"Your team?" She asked. "What exactly does that mean?"

"My team and I have been doing extensive research on a serum that may change the war." He started. "It was the reason I choose Steve and I will be telling him this evening that he will be the first candidate to test this serum."

Iris started at the man before her. His words bounced around in her head, but the fact about Steve is what really caught her. Steve would be the first man to test this serum and knowing him he would agree to do it in a heartbeat if it meant doing his part.

"Alright. I'll join your team." Iris held her head high and felt proud. She wouldn't let Steve do this alone and she would help in any way she could.

Dr. Abraham smiled and clapped his hands.

"Excellent! I will inform the Colon and Agent Carter." He told her. "Be sure to pack your things, we will be heading out in the morning for the procedure."

And with that, Dr. Abraham left Iris with only her thoughts. She had just agreed to be apart of some secret testing that was going to be done to Steve. Her heart clenched at the thought, but, now she would be able to do something. If anything were to happen to Steve she would be right there to help and maybe even save him. That thought lifted all the weight off her shoulders and erased any doubts she had.

This would be her chance to do something, no more hiding her gift. That means telling Steve. She couldn't keep this secret from him any longer, and with that in mind she decided she would tell him that evening. Things may change after this night, but Iris knew it was time to change, and if she was brave enough to do that, then maybe she would be brave enough to tell Steve that she loved him.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a tough chapter to get out, but its a needed transition for the next chapter. Chapter 10 is an important one. As always, thank you so much to those who have followed and favorited this story, it means so much to me. Also to those who have left a review, thank you so much.**


	10. Chapter 10

Steve sat on his cot in the empty tent after being told he had been chosen for the super solider program. They were too head out to an undisclosed location tomorrow morning for the procedure. He hadn't seen Iris since earlier that day, he was worried about her after the incident with the wounded soldier. He also wanted to be able to say goodbye.

As Steve sat there he noticed Dr. Abraham walk into the tent and watched him sit across from him with a bottle and two glasses in his hand.

"Can I ask a question?" Steve spoke up.

"Just one?" Dr. Abraham asked back and Steve nodded his head.

"Why me?" That was the question of the evening. Why had the doctor choosen Steve? He wasn't strong and fit like the other soldiers.

"I suppose that is the only question that matters." Dr. Abraham started. "So many peopel forget that the first country the Nazi's invaded was their own. My people struggled after the last war. They felt weak and small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags." The Doctor paused and waved his hand around. "And he hears of me, my work and he finds me. Well, I am not interested. So he sends head of Hydra, his research division. He sends Johann Schmidt, a brilliant scientist. He hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. Schmidt must become that superior man."

Steve glanced down at his hands as he thought over Dr. Abraham's story. He was still questioning the Doctor's decision. He was still questioning himself.

"Did it make him stronger?" Steve asked. The Doctor nodded his head.

"Yeah. But, there were effects." He started. "The serum was not ready. But, more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great, Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man, who had known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion."

Steve mulled over the Doctor's words in his head. Was he really worthy enough for such strength and power? Would the serum even truly work on him?

"Thanks. I think." Steve said. The Doctor looked at him with a serious face.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing." He started. "That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man."

Steve nodded his head in understanding. He was starting to get why he was chosen for the project. The doctor then took the two glasses and filled them with the bottle of liquor he had brought with him. He handed one to Steve and raised it.

"To the little guys." Steve said as he raised it his glass and went to take a drink.

"No, no. Wait, wait." Dr. Abraham quickly took the glass from Steve. "You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids."

"All right. We'll drink it after." Steve offered.

"I don't have a procedure." Dr. Abraham shrugged. "Drink it after. Drink it now."

Steve smiled as the doctor poured his drink into his own glass and drank it. Just then a motion caught his eye and his head shot up as a figure walked into the tent. It was Iris. Steve felt his heart skip at the sight of her. She was dressed in a fresh uniform and her hands were now clean of blood. Dr. Abraham looked over his shoulder and noticed the petite nurse.

"Well then, I think I shall take my leave." The Doctor stood and patted Steve on the shoulder as he got up. "Nurse Rey."

As Dr. Abraham passed by he winked at her and Iris couldn't help but blush and look down. Steve watched as Iris walked over and sat down across from where the Doctor was just sitting. It was silent for a moment as Iris looked down at her hands and thought over what she was going to say.

"Steve." She started to say; her eyes never leaving her hands. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked. Steve started to grow worried as Iris visibly grew uncomfortable. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Dr. Abraham has asked me to join his team for tomorrow as your nurse." She told him. "He, um, noticed me do something this earlier today to that man who was shot."

Steve looked at Iris in confusion. He wasn't understanding what she was saying. He obviously understood that she was going to be his nurse and he couldn't help but feel elated at the news that he would have her next to him tomorrow. But he didn't understand why she seemed so upset at that moment.

"This is something I should have told you a long time ago, but I was afraid. I didn't want you to see me as some freak." Iris said as she slowly looked up at Steve. "I've had this gift since I was a little girl. I don't know how it happened exactly, but one day I was just able to do it."

Iris rung her hands together as she spoke, her nerves were out of control as she spilled her secret to her closest friend. Steve reached forward and took her hands in his.

"It's okay, I would never think of you as freak Iris." He vowed to her. Iris could only nod and look into his eyes. She knew he was telling the truth. Steve was never one to lie.

"I saved that man earlier today, not because of my medical knowledge, but because I healed him." She spoke lowly as her gaze shifted back down to Steve's hand that she clutched. "I don't know how I do it, but it's something that I've kept hidden for so long."

Steve stared at his friend for a moment as his brain processed her words. He didn't doubt any of the words she had said to him. He completely believed her, he would always believe her. Steve opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't quite form the words.

"You don't have to say anything, I just needed you to know." Iris started. "I was tired of hiding"

Steve shook his head and clutched Irises hands a little tighter.

"Iris, you don't have hide. I will never think of you as a freak." Steve started. " You are so much more than that, and this gift is a part of you. You'll be able to do so much for people."

Iris could almost cry. It felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders. She never knew how satisfying it was to finally be able to tell Steve the truth. She looked into his blue eyes and suddenly she felt the need to tell him everything. She felt safe here with him.

"Steve, there's something else I have to tell you." As soon as the words left her mouth, Iris wanted to run away. Her heart began to pound fiercely in her chest. She felt so complete and safe that at that moment her mouth moved faster than her brain.

"What is it Iris?" Steve looked worried, he could see the stress written all over Irises face. He kept her hands in his as she fretted with her next words. His concern was soon dashed away at the words that spilled from her mouth.

"Steve, I love you." Her voice were soft, but honest as she brought her eyes up to meet his. "I've always loved you, but I could never tell you. I was so afraid."

Irises words suddenly started to fall out of her mouth as Steve stared at her with wide eyes. His brain seemed to halt all activity as it tried to process those three words. She loved him? He wanted to pinch himself, he feared that this was all a dream.

"You love me?" He asked in awe.

Iris blushed fiercely at Steve's question. She couldn't seem to bring herself to speak so she simply nodded her head and looked down at their hands

"Iris." Steve said softly as he gently lifted her head. She loved him, and he looked into her eyes all he could see was that truth. "I love you."

To think that three words could affect someone's whole world seemed impossible. But as they left Steve mouth he could feel his world shift. His tongue felt like lead, but his heart was ready to fly out of chest. Iris seemed to feel the same as she stared at him wide eyed. He loved her.

"Really?" She couldn't help but ask. She searched his face, but found no lies.

"Yes, I just never thought you could love someone like, well, me." Steve admitted.

"Steve." Iris shook her head at the blond soldier. "I've loved you since the day you walked into the shop, and it simply continued to grow as I got to know the amazing man you are."

Steve felt his chest swell at Irises words. It seemed almost unbelievable, it was a moment he would never forget. His chest was full and that constant nagging in the back of his mind had finally ceased.

"I love you." Steve could help but say it again. The words felt so right coming out of mouth and they felt even better as a smile spread across Irises face.

"I love you too, Steve."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, this chapter was difficult to write. I hope everyone likes it, it wasn't any easy confession to write. Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. Also a shout out to everyone who left a review. It keeps me going reading everyone's reviews. So please, let me know in how you like this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Steve woke up early the next day. His mind was slight foggy in the early morning hours, he couldn't help but wonder if last night had been a dream. Did Iris, the women he has been in love with, really confess to him last night? Steve was filled with a pleasant awareness as he came to terms with the happenings of last night. Iris had returned his feelings. She loved him, it was an incredible feeling to know that. His chest felt light and relieved with knowing.

Steve gathered his things and left the tent to meet with Agent Carter at a car outside the base. The car ride from New Jersey to Brooklyn was a quiet one. Steve felt nervous, the feelings from before couldn't overpower the thoughts of what was about to happen. Things were about to change and he couldn't predict how it was going to change. Then the familiar streets of his home became a welcome distraction. He could remember this city like the back of his hand, it was a familiar setting that gave him some relief from his nerves.

"I know this neighborhood." He started. "I got beat up in that alley, and that parking lot, and behind that dinner." Steve pointed out all the places as the car drove by, and Agent Carter listened.

"Did you have something against running away?" She asked him. Steve only sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You start running, they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back." He said. "Can't say no forever, right?"

Peggy took in Steve's words with a thoughtful look. She could think of many times in her life where she never turned back.

"I know a little of what that's like." Peggy spoke up. "To have every door shut in your face."

Steve glance over at Agent Carter. She was a beautiful woman who was equally intimidating. She must have fought hard to get where she was at.

"Why'd you join the army?" Steve blurted out in curiosity. "I mean, why would you want to, or you know. You don't have to answer that."

Peggy smirked at the bumbling man. It was quite endearing to hear Steve fumble over his words. She could see what Dr. Abraham saw in him.

"You have no idea how to talk to women, do you?" She asked with a smirk.

"I haven't talked to very many women, their not all lining up to dance with a guy they might step on." He muttered. Only one woman came to mind, his heart rate picked up just thinking about her.

"You must have danced?" Peggy asked. His mind slipped back to his birthday, no he never did dance that night. But, now he wanted too. He wanted to dance with Iris.

"Well asking a women to dance always seems so terrifying." Steve answered. "So i just figured I'd wait."

"For what?" Peggy asked curiously. Steve smiled and thought about for a second.

"The right partner." He told her.

"And have you found her?" Peggy asked. "The right partner?"

"Yeah, I have." The image of a small brown haired nurse, his flower shop owner, entered his thoughts. He couldn't help but smile, Iris, she was there, waiting for him. She would be there for him.

The lab was bustling as Iris moved around, helping in any way she could. As the morning progressed the lab filled with people and soon enough important figures started to show up and fill the room. Iris helped the other nurses set up a medical table with anything the Doctor might need during the procedure.

* * *

Iris was standing next to Dr. Abraham just as Steve entered the room. Her cheeks heated and her face broke out in a smile. He looked nervous and her own thoughts turned on her. Her Steve was about to undergo an experimental procedure. They had no idea what the outcome could be, and Steve could get hurt. But Iris forced those thoughts away, that's why she was here, to help Steve in any way.

"You ready?" Dr. Abraham asked Steve as he approached. Steve shared a quick glance at Iris, who nodded her head in supportive gesture.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Steve answered the Doctor.

"Good. Take off your shirt, your tie, and your hat." The Doctor ordered. Iris went into professional mode, but she could tell Steve felt awkward getting undressed in front of so many people.

"Here, let me take those." She spoke in a gentle tone and took Steve's discarded clothes and handed them to another assisting nurse to be folded and placed away. "Don't be nervous, okay. I'll be right here."

Steve couldn't stop the smile from gracing his face. Irises words helped ease his mind. Having her there was like a weight being lifted off his shoulders. Just knowing that she would be there to look out for him, and knowing how she felt about him, it helped.

Iris lead Steve over to the machine and had him sit down while Dr. Abraham addressed the important people overlooking the procedure. She helped another nurse roll a medical table over to the machine and prepare it for Dr. Abraham. The Doctor took one of the seringies from Iris and cleaned a spot on Steve's arm before sticking him with the needle and injecting the substance into his arm.

"That wasn't so bad." Steve said as Iris took the syringe back. Iris giggle softly and the Doctor smirked.

"That was penicillin." He informed Steve. Steve flushed slightly and his eyes held uncertainty. Iris placed a calming hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to lay down.

"I'll be right here the whole time." Iris reminded him as she stepped back and the capsule closed. Iris stood back with the other nurses as Dr. Abraham stepped up to the little round window on the machine and tapped the glass.

"Steven, can you hear me?" He asked.

"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom right?" Steve answered back. Iris could only smile nervously as her friends remark.

Dr. Abraham grinned and motioned that he was ready to start. Howard Stark was at the controls and looked over the settings, he was prepped and ready to begin.

"How are your levels?" Dr. Abraham asked him.

"Levels are at 100%." Howard answered back. "We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready."

Iris started to fiddle with her necklace as Howard Stark started up the machine. A loud buzzing sound entered the air and slowly grew louder as the levels gradually climbed.

"Ten percent" Said Stark. "Twenty percent, thirty." The room started to hum and the air felt electrified. "That's forty percent"

Iris could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she watched a light shine from the capsule her friend was in.

"All signs are normal." Stark said as he continued to add more power. "That's fifty percent. Sixty, Seventy."

The levels continued to climb and as they reached seventy, Steve started to scream. Iris felt her stomach clench and she had to stop herself from running to the capsule. Dr. Abraham ran up to the machine and tried to call out to Steve.

"Steven. Steven." He tried looking in through the window, but the light was too much for him to see anything. "Steve?" No answer, he only continued to yell. "Shut it down Mr. Stark."

"No!" Steve's voice startled Iris. "Dont. I can do this."

Iris felt only a slight relief at hearing Steves voice. But it was short lived and her hands her clenched so hard, that she could feel her nails digging into her skin. Stark continued to add power and levels started to rise again.

"Eighty, ninety." Howard started again. "That's one hundred percent!"

Howards voice barely pierced the loud roar of the machine. Iris watched in anguish as Steve yelled out in pain. The power built to a blinding light and then sparks shot out of the controls. The darkness took over the lab for a split second as the machine hit its maximum and started to power down.

"Son of a bitch did it." Stark mumbled as he shut the machine down.

Iris was the first one beside Dr. Abraham as the capsule opened and was hit with quite a shock. No longer the once skinny and frail man, a now tall and well built Steve exited the capsule. Iris pushed her shock aside and looked over Steve with concern.

"How do you feel?" She asked as Steve regained his breath.

"Taller." He answered. Iris smiled and was finally able to let out a sigh of relief. Her shoulders sagged slightly and she smiled up at Steve. Her Steve. No matter how different he looked, he would always be her Steve. She loved him after all.

Iris took a shirt from one of the nurses and handed it to Steve. The poor piece of clothing stretched over new muscles and was tight fitting. Iris could feel her face heat up in a blush as she looked over Steve. He definitely looked different, but she knew her was still Steve. There was no doubt he would ever change and she was grateful for that.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" She asked and reached up to cup his face and look him in the eyes. Green eyes stared deep into blue eyes. Steve smiled down at his tiny nurse. His hand now dwarfed her hand as he held it to his cheek.

"I'm alright Iris, a little sore." Steve told her.

Just as Iris was about to insist she check over him a loud explosion shook the lab. Steve was quick to pull Iris to his chest and turn around with her in his arms, shielding her from the blast. Irises ears rang as glass shattered to the floor and screaming filled the air.

"Iris?" Steve's voice sounded off as she looked up at him. "Iris? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She answered. Steve let out a sigh of relief and stood up, setting Iris on her feet.

"Stop him!" A voice suddenly shouted and then loud pops that could only be gunshots rang out. Steve clutched Iris to his chest as the gun shots fired.

"Stay down." Steve was quick to chase after to man who took off from the lab with the serum in his hand.

"Dr, Abraham is down." Someone called out. Iris searched for the Doctor and rushed to where he laid out on the floor. His shirt was soaked in blood.

"Move aside." Iris kneeled beside the Doctor and felt his neck for a puls. When she couldn't feel anything she quickly placed her hands on his chest. The golden glow seeped into Dr. Abraham's body, but nothing happened. Iris could feel no life coming from the Doctor. Her hands dimmed and her shoulders sagged in failure. She was too late. Her eyes stung, but she refused to cry, she had failed. What good was her gift, if she could even save a friend.

Iris pulled her hands away from the Doctor's body and stood up on shaky legs. Dr. Abraham's lifeless body was taken away. Iris helped the other nursed clean up the lab and took some of the equipment to another room. Just as Iris was helping a nurse with the medical table, Agent Carter came up to her.

"Nurse Rey, we need you to come take blood from Steve." Iris was quick to follow Agent Carter to a room that was already set and where Steve was already sitting.

"Iris." Steve stood up from the table he was seated on and embraced the tiny women. She was so much smaller in his arms. She couldn't help but clutch onto Steve's shirt. His scent was the same, she noticed as she took a deep breath. He may have grown, but he was still Steve Rogers through and through. Iris pulled away and looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. "Were you hurt?"

"No, not a scratch." Steve answered her. "What about you, are you okay?"

Iris looked down for a moment. His question was more than just about her physical being. He knew Dr. Abraham was dead.

"I couldn't save him." She said. "I was too late."

"We were both too late." Steve said as he pull her face up so her could look her in eye. "Don't blame yourself for someone else's actions. Iris you have an incredible gift, but you're not always going to be able to save everyone."

Iris closed her eyes and leaned into Steve's touch. He was right, but her heart still felt heavy with loss. She had made the decision to put her gift to use, and yet she still couldn't save a friend's life. With a sigh Iris opened her eyes and looked up at Steve.

"Come on, I need to take blood from you." Steve nodded his head and sat back down on the medical table while Iris brought over a prepped roll over table. With professional ease, Iris wrapped Steve's arm and cleaned a spot on his arm. "This will pinch."

Steve felt nothing as Iris pushed the needle in and his blood filled the test tubes. It was quiet while Iris filled the tubes. Her mind was focused on the task, and yet, at the same time she was staring at defined arm she held in her hands. To think that only a couple of hours ago, that same arm was roughly the same size as hers, and now, it was vastly different. But, did that make the man different as well?

Iris glanced up Steve, his eyes had not wavered from watching her. No, the man was still the same. He was still her Steve.

"You look so different." Irises voice broke the silence and Steve blinked at her.

"Is that bad?" He asked quietly, not quite wanting an answer.

"No." Iris smiled up him. Her green eyes staring directly into his. "No, your still my Steve, no matter much the outside has changed. I love you."

Steve looked down at Iris, her cheeks were slightly flushed as she stared at him. There was a warmth in his chest at her words. She didn't see the new and approved Steve, no she could still see Steve, the skinny kid from Brooklyn. She still loved him, super serum, or not.

"I love you too, Iris." Steve watched Iris smile and blushed when she stood on toes and kissed his cheek.

Iris finished filling the test tubes and gently took the needle out of Steve's arm. She was quick to heal the tiny wound and took off the band.

"There, all done." Steve stood up from the table as the door opened and another nurse came in followed by Agent Carter.

"Nurse Rey." She started. "Do we have enough sample?"

With a nodd of her head Iris said, "Yes, there should be enough of his blood to be an efficient sample." Agent Carter nodded her head and motioned for the other nurse to take the samples. The she looked at Steve.

"Any Hope of reproducing the program is locked in your genetic code." Agent Carter stated. "But without Erskine, it could take years."

Iris looked down sadly. She may not have been able to do anything for the good Doctor, but he didn't deserve to die like that.

"He deserved better." Steve said looking down at himself. Iris shook her head and took his hand.

"He would have been proud of you Steve." Iris started. "Even if you're the only one. You're still a good man."

Steve looked at Iris, her eyes held only the truth of her words. With a gentle squeeze of the hand, Steve gave her his understanding.

"Well, then, we should go speak to Colonel Phillips." Agent Carter suggested. Iris and Steve followed Peggy out of the nurses room and found Colonel Phillips speaking with some of the men who watched the procedure being done on Steve.

"Colonel?" Agent Carter interrupted the Colonels conversation. He turned to her and looked over Iris and Steve before looking at Peggy.

"Were taking the fight to Hydra." He announced. "Pack your bags Agent Carter. You too Stark." He told the genius who was near by. "And Nurse Rey. You're flying to London tonight"

Iris looked surprised for a second before remembering that she had agreed to be on this team. She had a duty to stand by her words to Dr, Abraham.

"Sir, if you're going after Schmidt, I want in." Steve said from beside Iris. Colonel Phillips looked Steve over.

"Youre an experiment." He started. "You're going to Alamogordo."

"But the serum worked." Iris spoke up. The Colonel barely spared her a glance as her words.

"I asked for and army, and all I got was you." Colonel Phillips said directly to Steve. "You are not enough." And with that the Colonel turned and walked away. Peggy went after him, leaving Steve and Iris standing amongst the bustle of the lab.

"Steve." Iris looked up at Steve. "I don't have to go. I can stay here, with you."

Steve shook his head. "No, Iris, they need you. You have a gift that can save the lives of many." He started. "You'd be wasted here."

Just as Iris was about argue with him, a man walked up the couple. He was Senator Brandt, one of the men invited to watch the experiment.

"Son, do wanna serve your country on the most important battle field of the war?" He asked Steve. Steve nodded his head in answer.

"Sir, thats all I want." The senator smiled and shook Steve's hand.

"Then congratulations, you just go promoted." And with that the Senator walked away.

"See, I'll be fine." Steve gave Iris a gentle smile. She didn't seem to convinced, but dropped the argument with a sigh.

"Steve, I-" Iris was cut off when Agent Carter approached them.

"Nurse Rey, were leaving." Iris gave the agent a nod and looked back at Steve.

"This isn't goodbye." She stated. "You have to promise me that you'll be careful and safe." Steve smiled down at her. She was so much smaller than him now. So much more fragile.

"I promise." He told her. His heart pounded in his chest as he cupped her face in his hand. His now so much larger hand. She held onto his wrist and kept her eyes trained on his.

"I love you." She told him. Steve swallowed his nerves in that instant and kissed her. It was a shy and chaste kiss. But they allowed their feelings to be pushed through that single action.

"I love you too." Steve could only watch as Iris walked away. His little flower shop owner was leaving for war, and he couldn't go with her. His chest was already starting to ache, and the only person who could fix it was practically gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The past month and a half has been hectic. But I've finally been able to push some time aside to complete this chapter. So please enjoy. The stories moving along and Iris is off to war. Reviews are nice and thank you to everyone who has favorite and followed the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Iris had never been outside of New York, let alone outside of America. So, the city of London was new to her and she couldn't help but feel a little home sick and out of place. While most of the men and women working at the barracks were given apartments to live in, Iris was given a place at base. Being a healer with certain abilities, the Colonel wanted her close for emergencies. She was also given the head nurse position and had a three other nurses working under her as well as two doctors working with her.

There wasn't much to do in the safety of headquarters. The injuries that came to the nurses station were mostly superficial and didn't need the care of Irises gift. So she spent most of her time writing letters to Steve. His replies were few and far between there correspondence, but that was due to him being on the road and changing location often. It brought a smile to her face whenever she received a letter from Steve. She missed him dearly, and she was forced to remember the decision she made. She was standing out of shadows and helping where she was needed.

The London seasons changed as summer gave into fall and the month of September approached. It was during this time that Iris had been informed that they were leaving for Italy. This would be her first official mission. She was given no specifics on why she was chosen to go and simply followed the orders from Agent Carter. So, Iris gathered her things and prepared to leave with Mr. Stark, Peggy, and the Colonel.

The camp was located in Northern Italy where it was cold and the faces of war hardened men looked at Iris as she passed. Her heart squeezed just thinking that Bucky was out there somewhere with the same looks on his own face. She wanted this war to end. She wanted things to go back to the way they once were, back home in Brooklyn.

Iris was shown to medical tent located in the middle of camp. There she was left with the head nurse and was given the run down of injuries that came through and what needed to be done. The environment was definitely different from London. While the medical tent had no serious injuries, she could tell that the nurses and doctors had seen far worse than the normal sprained ankle. The men lying on cots were already treated and looked far worse for wear.

"What happened to them?" Iris couldn't help but ask. Most of them were asleep and recovering from the injuries. The head nurse answered in a stiff voice that had come from seeing what war did to people.

"They're what's left from the 107th." She started. "Most of the men from the unit were captured by Hydra."

Iris felt her whole body tense up and she immediately recognized the regiments number. Her eyes frantically search the cots for that familiar face. But her heart sank when she couldn't find him among the men.

"Has there been a man named James Buchanan Barnes?" She asked the head nurse. "Is he here?"

The head nurse thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No, the name's not familiar, but he may not have come through the medical tent."

Iris thanked the nurse before racing out into the rain that had started to pour. The ground turned muddy and Iris sank in the mud as she searched for the Colonel or even Agent Carter. She also kept an eye out for any sign of Bucky.

As she walked a figure caught her eye and Iris stopped to stare at them. There sitting on some steps and hidden from the rain was a very familiar face hunched over a book. As Iris got closer to the person she could see that they were drawing in a leather bound journal..

"Steve?" Her voice was quiet, but the figure clearly heard her and looked up. Iris felt her heart squeeze when she caught sight of those familiar blue eyes. She stood safe and slightly damp from the rain in front of him.

Steve stared wide eyed and stood up. "Iris? But, what are you doing here?"

Iris looked up him and her heart sang. Without answering his question, she flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Steve was quick to react and held her. Due to the height difference, Irises feet hung in the air.

"I've missed you." Iris muttered into his chest. Steves arms tightened around his little nurse.

"I've missed you too, Iris." Steve voice vibrated in his chest and Iris took in the deep sound. She slowly released her hold from around his neck and her feet planted themselves back on the ground.

"You're still tall." She commented as she looked up. Steve smiled and laughed softly.

"Yeah, I'm still tall." He started. "Still trying to get used to it."

Iris nodded in understanding. His physical form was very different from what he looked like before. But no matter what, this was still Steve. Her shy Brooklyn boy who stood by her. Who she loved.

"You never answered my question." Steve added. "What are you doing in Italy?" The last letter he had received had said she was still in London. But here she was, far too close to the front line for Steve's liking.

Iris felt herself tense and the information she had gained earlier came rushing back.

"Steve, there was an attack on the front line." She started. "These men are what's left of the battle, they are from the 107th."

Iris watched as the information processed in Steve's mind as he came to same conclusion as she had only moments ago.

"Bucky? Is he here?" He asked.

"That's what I was on my way to find out." Iris began. "I didn't see him in the medical tent, so I was going to ask the Colonel."

Steve nodded his head before taking his coat off and placing it over Irises head. "Come on." Out into the cold rain, the two quickly made their way to where the Colonel sat under a tent with a typewriter.

The Colonel looked up and raised at brow at Steve. "Well, if it isn't the star spangled man with a plan. And what's the plan today?"

Steve ignored the comment. "I need the casualty list for Rosano." Steve was quick to demand the information.

"You don't get to give me orders, son." Colonel Phillips replied to the demand.

"I just need one name." Steve pleaded. "Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th."

Phillips gave Iris a pointed look, knowing where Steve had gotten his information. But Iris looked just as desperate for the information as Steve did.

"Please sir." Iris said.

"I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count." He started. "But, the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry."

Iris looked down at her muddy feet. Her heart broke at the thought of Bucky being gone. Her mind argued and all she could think that Bucky had to be alive. He was strong, and would never go down without a fight.

"What about the others?" Steve asked. "Are you planning a rescue mission?"

Iris looked up and saw only determination on Steve's face. She clutched his coat close to her and took in the sent. Her mind was reeling, but she had a feeling Steve wasn't going to let this go.

"Yeah, its called winning the war." Was the Colonel's only answer. It wasn the answer Iris was hoping for.

"But, if you know where they are, why not at least…" The Colonel cut Steve off.

"They are thirty miles behind enemy lines." He argued. "Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men then we'd save." The Colonel stood and looked at Steve with hard eyes. "But I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl."

"I think I understand just fine." Steve commented back, a similar hard look in his eyes. With that being said Steve strode out of the tent, Iris close on his heels.

"You're going after them, aren't you?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Her Super Solider was going behind enemy lines and she knew she had to support him.

Steve only nodded his head as conformation. Iris let out a sigh and shook her head. She could protest all she liked, but Steve was going to put himself in danger no matter what. With that in mind, Iris told Steve she would be right back and rushed to the medical tent.

She found Steve setting his pack in the back of a jeep. He held a red, white, and blue shield, as well as a blue helmet with the letter 'A' on the front of it.

"Here, take this." Iris handed Steve a small medical bag that she had packed with everything he could need in case of an emergency. "Keep it somewhere safe, but also be sure you're able to get to it fast."

Steve took the bag and looked at it. The standard army satchel was stuffed with necessities needed on the field. His eyes moved from the bag to the nurse who had packed the bag. He could see the worry in her eyes, but she kept her face hard and determined.

"Thank you, Iris." He placed the bag in the jeep before reaching down and taking Irises hand. He held her soft fingers between his own and he was once again reminded that he was so much bigger than her now. Months of being away from each other, his mind had forgotten just how small she was compared to him now. His small delicate nurse was fighting the same war he was.

"Iris," Just as Steve was about to say something Agent Carter stalked up to them.

"Steve," Peggy stood before Steve and Iris and looked at the bag and shield in the jeep. "You'll never make it to the Hydra bass in just a jeep."

Steve looked over at the jeep and understood that it would be a long shot, but he was still willing to take the chance.

"What do you suggest, Agent Carter." Steve asked, and Agent Carter answered, and with that, Steve was swept away by Peggy and Mr. Stark. But, not before saying one last goodbye to his little nurse. Iris was suddenly aware about how worried she truly was as Steve left.

The only thing she could do was pray and go about her duties as a healer. She wouldn't let her worries distract her when there were men who needed her here. She would have faith in her Brooklyn boy and wait for him to return with their friend. This is what he was always bound to do, charge head first to save his comrades and fight the fight. So she would do her part and save as many lives as she could. They would do this together.

* * *

 **A/N: So, school has been really stressful, but I've been powering through it. These next few chapters will be coming out slowly and will take some time, but they will get done. Also, sorry for any mistakes in my grammar, I don't have a beta reader at the moment.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, they really keep me going, and also, a shout out to all the new followers and favorites for this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

The first thing Iris noticed as she woke up was how bad her neck and back hurt. The sore muscles protested as she sat up and stretched. She had fallen asleep at the small desk that occupied the back of the medical tent. She groaned, wincing as loud cracks filled her ears as her back and neck were limbered up. Iris took a moment to look around the tent and noticed a faint sliver of light peek through the bottom of the tent. As she looked at the light, her brain fully awoke to a panic and she remembered Steve's mission he had taken upon himself to do.

With stiff and jerky movements Iris raced out of the medical tent. She rushed to the north gate and was met with a crowd of men who were gathered around and cheering. Iris felt her heart pound in her chest as she forced her way through the celebrating men, making her way to the middle of the crowd. As soon as he was in her sights she ran to him. A wide smile split across Steve's face as Iris flung herself at him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said as she held onto him tightly. He smelled of gunpowder and sweat, but she didn't care. He was safe and had come back mostly unharmed.

Steve said nothing, but relishing in the fact that he had this moment to hold Iris in his arms. This was the reason he fought, so Iris and others would be safe from the violence that was war. His little nurse was strong, but he would just have to be that much stronger for her.

Iris released her hold on Steve and looked up at his face. He looked dirty and tired, but he was safe and had completed his mission.

"Long time no see doll." Iris turned at the sound of a familiar voice and gasped at the sight of Bucky. He looked worse for ware, but he was alive.

"Oh my God, Bucky." Iris cupped his cheek and looked him over before smiling and hugging him. She tried to keep her tears at bay, but a few slipped through. She was just so relieved that both her boys had returned to her alive.

"Don't cry Doll, I'm okay." Bucky told her as he hugged her back. Iris released him and wiped her tears away.

"That doesn't matter, you should still head to the medical tent and get looked over." She told him, her nurse's voice taking over. She then looked over at Steve. "You too, super surme or not, you still need to be checked for any injuries."

Both Bucky and Steve looked at eachother and smiled. Their little flower shop owner was still as pushy as ever when it came the people she cared about.

Iris set up a cot at the back of the medical tent where there was a bit more privacy and she could do a thorough examination.

"This is going to feel a little strange, but I promise it won't hurt." Iris strated as she looked at Bucky. She had a explained a little of what she was about to do, but it was best to show.

"I know you won't hurt me Doll." Bucky said with a nod of his head.

With a deep breath Iris took Buckys hand and cupped it in both of hers and allowed her gift to spread and enter his body. Buckys eyes widened a little at the show of power and only felt a pleasant tingle throughout his body. Iris found no source of aliments, and her gift healed any superficial wound it found.

"Thats amazing." Bucky said in awe as the golden glow faded and Iris released his hand. His body felt fresh and rejuvenated. Like he had just slept for a whole day and was refreshed.

"Nothing seems wrong and there was no major wounds." Iris mentioned as she watched Bucky flex his hand. "So, that means you have a clean bill of health Mr. Barnes."

"Thanks Doll, that really is amazing." Iris blushed lightly and smiled at Bucky.

"Thank you, Bucky." Bucky left to report after Iris deemed he was okay. Leaving Steve and her alone.

Steve stood staring at Iris for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. She looked like she didn't sleep all too well, and her uniform was ait rumbled. But she still looked beautiful to him.

Iris walked up to Steve and slowly took his hand in both of hers. Unlike what she did with Bucky, Iris held Steves hand to her cheek as her gift seeped into his body and searched for anything out of the ordinary. His hand was warm and she smiled up at him, her eyes shining with emotion.

"I was worried about you." She admitted, her gift receded after finding nothing wrong with her soldier. "My mind wouldn't stop thinking up all things that could have happened to you."

Iris kept Steves hand to her cheek as she spoke. Steve took his other hand and cupped her other cheek.

"I was always going to come back to you Iris." Steve said. "I will always come back to you. I can't leave my best girl behind."

Iris smiled at that. She could feel her heart swell and with slow movements, she leaned up and gave Steve a chaste kiss on the lips. No matter how shy they both felt when it came to expressing their affection for one another, they both pushed it aside to show one another how the other felt.

Before Iris could pull away fully, Steve leaned in to administer another kiss, this deeper and longer than the other kisses they have shared before.

Emotions can be hard to share sometimes, so in that moment, Steve wanted to share everything with Iris. Iris herself shuddered at the shift in feelings and embraced the kiss with her own passion. They have been waiting for this for too long. Hidden feelings had now surfaced and they were free to just let it go.

Both pulled away and took in much needed air. Iris felt her face heat up and her lips tingled, but nothing could stop the light feeling in her chest as she gazed up at Steve. Her love for him seemed to grow in that moment, and she knew their would be no other but him.

At the same time Steve's thoughts were similar, and his mind drifted to the future and how their relationship would change. Would they get married? Would they want to have kids? Would Iris want to open another flower shop? All these thoughts flashed through his mind as he steard into her eyes. She was all he would ever need.

"Ehem." A voice startled both Steve and Iris and they released each other and looked to see Bucky standing near by. A shit eating grin graced his face.

Both Steves and Irises face took on an even darker red as they sputtered for words. Buckys grin grew as he watched to two try to form words.

"So, when were you planning on telling me about this?" Bucky asked. Steve coughed a little to clear his throat.

"It, uh, this." Steve sighed and Bucky laughed again.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to keep pushing you to say something." Bucky admitted with a smile, slapping Steve on the back.

He couldn't have been happier for his best friend. He finally got the girl, and this girl was worth it all. Bucky couldn't have been happier for the two. He thought for sure they would confess to each other on Steve's birthday, but even if it's during a war, he was still happy.

"Thanks Bucky." Steve smiled at his best friend.

"Hey, I'm happy for you, both of you." Bucky added.

"Thank you Bucky." Iris said, her face was still red from being caught in such a situation. But her voice was genuine. Bucky smiled at her and nodded.

"Also, the Colonel announced that we'll be leaving at dawn." Bucky told them, relaying the message. "Were heading to London, back to base."

Both Steve and Iris nodded at the information. Steve felt relieved knowing that they would be moving away from the front lines. He couldn't help the feeling of dread having Iris in Italy. As Bucky left the tent, Steve turned to Iris. At that moment he took the time to truly look at her. The nurses uniform reminded Steve that Iris may be in more situations like this, close to the front line. Her dark brown hair was wrapped in a bun on the top of her head. Her green eyes stared up at him, looking him over as well. She was no doubt still worried about him after running head first into the enemy.

Proving that thought, Iris reached up and cupped his cheek again like earlier. Steve couldn't help but smile as she stood on her toes to reach him. Her hand did not glow, but is still felt warm and comforting against his skin. And to think this beautiful women, loved him.

"Iris," Steve spoke in a soft whisper, cupping her hand against his face. "There's something I want to ask you. After this war, will you go dancing with me?"

Iris felt her heart flutter and her face break out in a smile. Even a small laugh escaped her in happiness.

"I think we both know we're terrible at dancing." Iris stated and Steve laughed a little at that. "But, I would love to go dancing with you Steve."

Now is Steve's heart that fluttered. His girl just agreed to go dancing with. Suddenly, Steve's thoughts froze, his girl. Thats right, Iris was his girl, and he loved her with all his heart.

* * *

 **A/N: So happy I can finally get this chapter out. I have some free time so I plan on getting a couple more chapters out soon. So hopefully there wont be such a big gap between chapters. So thank you for all the reviews, they really keep me going. Also thanks for all the new favorites and followers, it means a lot.**


	14. Chapter 14

Iris fidgeted in front of the mirror. Her hair was pinned back from her face and left to rest down her back. Her lips were painted a light pink and a light shade of blush was added to her already rosy cheeks. The midnight blue dress she wore was different from the dresses she normally wore. The beautiful fabric clung to her hips, instead of flaring out. Her feet were in a pair of decent sized heels and the bottom of her dress ended at her ankles. Irises heart thumped in her chest as she look herself over. She hadn't dressed herself up like this since Steve's birthday, but for some reason this felt different. This time Steve knew her feeling and returned them.

With a steady breath Iris walked away from the mirror and grabbed her clutch. Steve and Bucky had invited her to the pub not far from the base to celebrate Bucky's rescue and Steve bravery. Iris felt a little silly dressing up, but she wanted to.

Waving her hand she hailed a cab from the street and told the driver where to go. The pub was already full of rowdy soldiers when Iris arrived. She clutched the silver pendent that never left her neck as she entered the pub. At first nobody really noticed her as looked for Steve and Bucky, but as she walked further into the pub the chatter quieted down and the men all stared at her.

Iris face bloomed red as she took notice of the stares. Her mind wanted to panic, but once her gaze found the wide blue eyes she was looking for, her heart calmed down. Steve stood from a bar stool and greeted Iris as she walked up to him.

"Iris, you look, wow, you look beautiful." Steve told her. Iris smiled and returned the comment.

"Thank you, Steve. You look quite handsome yourself." Iris looked over the now larger man. He really did look the part of the dutiful American soldier in his uniform.

"You're one lucky man, Steve." Bucky stood next to Steve and patted him on the back. "You really do look beautiful, Doll."

"Thank you, Bucky." Iris smiled softly at him as he patted Steve one more time before picking up his drink and leaving the two alone.

"You really do look beautiful tonight Iris." Steve took her hand and lead her to an empty table away from all the noise.

The two were quiet for a moment. Just basking in each other's presence after being apart for so long. It felt nice, as if there wasn't a war happening, or that Steve would once again be in the middle of it any day now. It wasn't something Iris really wanted to think about, but that was the truth of it. This is why Steve underwent Dr. Abrahams super soldier experiment.

Irises eyes looked out over the patrons of the pub. They were singing and drinking away the frights the war offered them. It was nice seeing all those men from Italy let loose and relax, if only for a moment.

"They all look relieved to be away from the front line." She commented. Steve glanced at the men and Bucky and nodded.

"Yeah, A few of them agreed to join a team with Bucky and I." Steve said. Iris look back to Steve. His eyes stayed on the men for a moment before looking back at Iris.

"When do you leave again?" She asked. Steve sighed and took her hand in his. Her small delicate hand felt warm and safe held in his. It was calming effect on the both of them.

"In three days. Plans are being made over the maps I was able to bring back from that Hydra base." Steve started. "We'll be able to hit them where it hurts without them knowing were coming."

Iris nodded in understanding and her gaze went to their joined hands. Her hand held on a little tighter to his. Irises thought of the past, without war, but it was the future without war that truly held her thoughts. A life with Steve, her Steve.

"Promise me you'll come back." Iris whispered. "I know you have to do this, but just promise me you'll come back to me." Her eyes went to his and she held his gaze.

"I promise, Iris, I promise, I'll come back to you." Steve pulled her hand close to his chest and kept her gave. " I love you Iris."

Steve's eyes never wavered from hers and Iris felt her heartbeat pick up speed. He spoke so strongly and was so sure of his words. Iris couldn't help but fall even further in love with him in that moment.

"I love you too Steve." Iris cupped his cheek with her other hand. "I'll always love you."

* * *

The base was a flurry of activity when Steve arrived, once again dressed in his uniform. He wanted to go find Iris, but was reminded by Agent Carter that Iris has a job to do on base and he was needed by Stark and the Colonel. But, he kept in mind to slip away at some point and visit the tiny nurse.

The medical station had been empty for most of the morning, so Iris spent most of her time training other nurses and organizing the stations. When noon came around Iris sent the other nurses to lunch while she held down the medical station. Not long after that a soldier came in from training with a broken wrist.

The man had a cocky grin and hadn't stopped taking since the other men who brought him had left. His constant chatter and innuendos towered Iris made her uncomfortable as she hurried to treat him.

"So, Doll Face, I can show you a good time if you like." The man started at one point during his healing. "How about tonight? We go out into the city. Just me and you."

"This should only take a minute." She started. "Just hold still."

Iris did her best to ignore the man's comments as she set his wrists with a crack. The man grunted in pain and Iris smirked a little as she started healing the broken appendage. She wanted to be done with it as fast as she could, but the throbbing pain in her own wrist reminded her to do it right.

The soldier smiled at the pretty nurse as she concentrated her strange gift on his wrist. His thoughts drifted to an unwanted place as he reached out with his other hand to pull her closer. But before he could touch her a much stronger hand grabbed his.

"I think that's enough." Iris jumped at the sudden sound of Steve's voice behind her.

"Hey, listen here pal." The man started.

"There, all healed up." Iris was quick to finish healing the soldier's wrist and sending him on his way before he could do something truly foolish.

Steve watched the man leave the station and didn't relax until he was gone from the room completely

"Are you alright?" Steve asked, watching her rub at her wrist.

"Yeah, it was just a broken wrist." She told him. Steve stared at her for a moment, he didn't like Iris being in pain after healing someone, but that was the way her gift worked.

"Steve, are you alright?" Iris stared up at the super soldier with worry. Steve pushed his worries aside with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He started. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Iris followed Steve with a happy smile, their hands still connected after they left the medical station. Steve was sure to show her his new shield made by Mr. Stark, as well has the new uniforms made for the team.

"Steve, these are amazing." Iris said as she gazed at the uniform. But something in her voice caught Steves attention. He looked down at her and saw the worried look on her face. Feeling his gaze, Iris looked up at the taller man. She tried to hide her worry with a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes and Steve saw right through it. Iris loved him, and the fact that he was heading straight into the eye of storm made her stomach twist.

"Hey, I made a promise, remember." Steve cupped her face in his hand. "I'll come back."

Iris held his hand to her face and gazed into his eyes for a moment. They were so blue, and so sure. Both of them had found something bigger than themselves, but that didn't mean she didn't want to be selfish, for just a moment.

"I love you." Her words were strong and true, and all Steve needed to hear.

Two days later Steve, Bucky, and the Howling Commandos were shipped off back to the front line. Iris had both Steve and Bucky vow to take care of each other and stay safe. Then she was left alone, her thoughts focused on doing her best to not think about the carnage of the war and Steve in the middle of it all.

While Iris was safe in London, Steve and his team were taking down Hydra bases, one right after another. During any time outside of the war Steves thoughts strayed to the tiny nurse back in London. He even kept a photo of her in his compas, something he kept on his person at all times. When he wasn't busy making plans or taking down the enemy, Steves mind wandered to what Iris and him would do after the war.

It warmed his chest to think about the future, a future with Iris. He had promised to take her dancing, but they both aren't big fans, so he spent his time thinking of something else. Steve was going to do everything he could to make her happy. When this war was over, he was going to take care of her; show her just how much he loved her.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Iris heard very little of Captain America and his team. She did her best to send Steve letters but, only ever got one reply. She knew he was busy, but not hearing from him made her worry.

With her thoughts constantly racing, Iris was surprised to hear she Colonel Philips was asking for her. She made her way to the debriefing room and found the Colonel along with Agent Carter.

"Hello Colonel, Agent." Iris greeted them. "Is there something you needed?" She wasn't often called away from the medical station.

"Nurse Iris." Colonel Philips started. "Were sending you back to Italy. We have soldiers in desperate need of your gift, and to few nurses stationed out there."

This came as a shock to Iris. They had been adamant about keeping her in London, but things must be bad enough to warrant sending her out so close to the front lines.

"Alright, when do I leave?" With that, Iris and Agent Carter left for Italy the next morning. Iris could only hope that she would get a chance to see Steve and Bucky, but her hopes were put to rest. She had a very important job to do, and a chance to save many lives in the process.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update this story. Its taken me some time to find some sort of muse to write at all. This chapter means a lot to me, it got me out of my funk and gave me some inspiration. It feels real good to write again. So thank you to all that still enjoy this story and I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.**


	15. Chapter 15

Steve was exhausted, his team had successfully taken down another Hydra base, meaning another mission complete. Now himself and the Howling Commandos were in the back of a transport vehicle heading back to camp. The drive there gave Steve time to ease his mind and relax for a moment. During that time his thoughts wandered to a certain women who always seemed to invade his mind. In his head he could clearly see her green eyes and that smile she always seemed to have when she saw him. The image made a small smile break out on his own face just thinking about it.

It was an amazing feeling knowing that she loved him. It made all this worth it, just to know he had someone waiting for him. Iris was his bright future at the end of the tunnel and he would fight for that.

The truck came to a stop and the team emptied out, coming face to face with the chaos that seemed to have taken over the camp. Injured men were laying out on the ground and others were running around in a frenzie, all this made Steve worry. He was quick to stop one of the soldiers rushing form one of the tents.

"What happened here, soldier?" Steve asked the man.

"A base not far from here was attacked. They were able to evacuate and all the injured were brought here." He answered. Steve frowned at the news.

"Why were they brought here? This isn't a medical camp." Steve commented.

"The higher ups said something about some nurse who had arrived yesterday." The soldier started. "Said she was the best and would be able to take care of the injured."

Steve's eyes went wide and without looking back he rushed off in search of the nurse the soldier talked about. He entered the only medical tent and found just who he was looking for. Iris had her hair pinned away from her face and her hands were pressed tightly against an injured man's chest. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she concentrated on healing the injured soldier laying before her.

With a deep sigh, Iris relaxed her shoulders and removed her hands, their glow fading away. She then looked to one of the other nurses.

"Find some men to carry him out of the tent and find an empty cot for him." She calmly ordered.

"Iris." The tired nurse snapped her head to the tents entrance and found Steve standing there. Her heart sped up in her chest at the sight of him and a small smile graced her lips. She held back the urge to run to him and instead took a calm step forward.

"Nurse Rey, there's another soldier whose condition is worsening." Another nurse came up to Iris and she was quickly reminded of the task she had.

"Alright, I'll be right there." She said before looking back to Steve. "I have to go, but as soon as I can, I'll come find you."

With that, Iris walked down the aisle of cots that filled the tent and went back to work on healing the injured soldiers.

Steve could clearly make out the exhaustion on his tiny nurses face. Iris was constantly using her gift to heal and in doing so, taking the pain of those injuries. Steve could only imagine how long Iris had been going on and without any rest. It made his chest hurt and worry bloom in his thoughts, but he knew there was no stopping her. She wouldn't stop, not when there were people who needed her.

"What's going on Steve?" Bucky asked as Steve approached the team. The super soldier looked to the Howling Commandos with a frown.

"There was an attack on a base near here." Steve started. "They brought the wounded here because Iris was brought here yesterday."

Bucky's eyes widened, but he nodded his head in understanding. Iris was the best chance these men had at getting to go home, but that didn't mean Bucky wasn't worried. She was a small thing compared to him and Steve, but she had a lot a of love in her heart and wasn't going to let any of these men die if she had a say in it. It was quite a feat to take on, but it was her mission and Bucky knew that.

"What can we do to help?" Bucky looked to his best friend and saw the worry he had clearly on his face.

"We offer help anywhere it's needed." Steve started. "Help get men to empty cots and give an extra hand to those in need of it." With that said, the Howling Commandos went off and Steve made his way back to the medical tent to help Iris in any way he could.

Iirs stood over another injured soldier when Steve reentered the the crowded medical tent. When Iris finished healing the soldier, Steve approached and she looked up at the super soldier with a weary smile.

"What can I do to help?" He asked sincerely. Iris gave him a grateful look and her heart warmed at the man in front of her.

"Thank you." She told him with a soft smile. "Please, help the nurses with moving the men into the empty cots and if you can, bring in some of more injured as the healed are moved out."

Steve nodded at the order and got started right away with helping move men in and out of the tent while keeping a close eye on Iris while doing so. He could tell she was running on fumes and wouldn't last much longer, but from what he could hear from the other nurses, there were still fifteen men left in critical condition.

Iris hurt, she hurt deep in her bones and her sight was blurred as she worked on healing the injured. Each broken bone, every bullet wound, and all the bruises left phantom imprints on her body. She could feel the pain of each wound these men had as her glowing hands set to work on healing.

She had about thirteen men in critical condition left and in desperate need of attention. But there was only one of her, and as she set to work removing bullets and healing the open wounds, she could feel her energy waning. Iris herself was in desperate need of rest, but hearing the moans of pain and the scared eyes of the men around her, kept her from stopping.

Seeing Steve help carry men in and out the tent gave Iris the boost she needed. He was here, and that was all she needed to continue on.

Iris did her best for the men brought in. Healing broken bones, and open wounds was easy enough, but the worse ones weighed heavy on her heart. Missing limbs from explosions, organs being shredded from bullets or shrapnel, they all made Iris sick and her body went into overdrive as she did whatever she could to save them. So far, not one life had been lost, but that meant Iris was taking on all that burden of pain.

"Nurse Rey, that was the last critical condition." One of the other nurses spoke up. Iris looked away from the now healed broken arm and closed head wound of the soldier laying before her.

"Start tending to the other soldiers who have been injured." Iris started. "Make sure a couple nurses stay with the critical just in case something was missed. I'll do a quick round and then head outside to tend to anyone I can."

The nurse nodded in agreement before relaying the message to the other nurses. Iris stepped away from the cot and let out a sigh. As she moved toward the tent entrance her body stiffened and she felt her head get dizzy. Just before she could go crashing to the ground, a warm pair of arms caught her.

Steve was careful as he gently pulled Iris into his arms and lifted her off the ground. The exhausted nurse held a hand to her aching head as she willed the pain and dizziness away. Her green eyes opened and looked up at Steve.

"I'm alright, I just need a minute." Her soft voice stated, but Steve didn't believe it for a second.

"You need to rest, Iris. You've done enough." Steve tightened his hold on her and made his way out of the tent. Iris weakly shook her head.

"There are still men in pain, Steve. I have to help." But Iris felt her body start to shut down while being held by her super soldier.

"You're done Iris." Steve spoke softly as he felt his little nurse relax in his arms. "What you've done for these men is enough."

Iris said nothing more as her eyes closed and her healed lolled onto Steve's chest. Her breathing evened out and her mind was put to peace in the darkness of sleep. Steve was sure to keep her secure in his arms as went in search of a quiet place to let her rest.

* * *

As Iris felt herself waking up, she also felt the pain and soreness her body had been put through. She had never before taken on such a task as she did that day. Healing multiple injuries, each one worse than the other, had her exhausted and in constant pain.

Iris winced as she opened her eyes and an ease of gratefulness came to her when she noticed it was dark out. With a wince and sigh through clenched teeth, Iris was able to rise up onto her elbows. Taking a look around she saw she was at the back of a tent. Men were sleeping soundly in the few cots that occupied said tent.

Before Iris could question how she wound up their, a figure slouched over against the cot she was in, caught her eye. She recognized Steves blond hair and her eyes widened. The super soldier was sitting on the ground, his head resting in one hand as he slouched against the cot.

Iris tried to push herself up some more but a pained gasp escaped through her lips. The sound quickly alerted the man on the floor next to her and Steve immediately sat up and looked to her with worried filled eyes.

"Iris." His voice whispered her name. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Iris gave up on trying to lift herself up and eased herself back down onto the cot.

"I'm alright, just sore." Her voice rasped out. She winced at the sound and looked up at Steve.

"You had me real worried there." He admitted, kneeling down so he was closer to her. "You've been asleep for awhile."

"How long?" Iris asked.

"About 24 hours." Steve answered. His still held worry as he looked Iris over.

"Wow, I had no idea." Iris admitted. "I've never done anything like that."

Iris frowned and winced as she moved her body so she laying on her side, fully facing Steve. Steve sat down on the ground in front of her and moved closer. He hasnt left her side the entire time she was out, his worry making it hard for him to take his eyes off her for even a second. He was constantly hoping she would wake up soon. Seeing her in obvious pain made his chest hurt and stomach twist. She meant so much to him, and seeing her any form of pain had him on edge.

"Have you been sitting there this whole time?" Iris asked. Steve couldn't help but blush and look away while scratching at the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah." He started. "I didn't want to leave, in case you woke up."

Iris smiled at the lovable man before her. Of course he hasnt left her side, this was her Steve. She loved this man with all her heart.

Iris closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Her chest felt sore as she took air into her lungs. She was definitely going to feel this for the next few days. Once reopening her eyes she looked directly into Steves blue orbs.

"You need proper sleep Steve." She started. "It can't be comfortable sitting slouched on the ground like that." Steve only shook his head and stared right back at her.

"I'm fine. I won't leave until you feel better." He stated. Iris felt her heart flutter in her chest at his words. He just had to go and say something like that.

Before Iris could argue any further, a yawn escaped her and her eyes watered at the action. Steve smiled knowingly and rest one arm on the edge of the cot.

"Get some rest Iris. I'll be here when you wake up." With that, Iris let the argument go, and the exhausted nurse fell back asleep with her soldier watching over her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all the new readers who have followed and favorited this story, it means a lot. Also, thank you for all the supportive reviews, it really keeps me going.**


	16. Chapter 16

The camp had calmed down significantly when Iris reawoke the next morning. Her body felt sore and stiff and her hands even shook slightly with fatigue. Steve did his best to stick close to her, but he was pulled away when orders were set for a mandatory meeting on their next Hydra hit came up.

Without Steve around to occupy her time, Iris decided to walk around the camp after being ordered to rest and not take part in using her gift to heal anyone. So, with her thoughts drifting, she strode around the now calm camp. Half of the men she had healed were on their way home, while the others would be receiving orders to move out to other bases soon.

Iris felt a sense of relief seeing those men walking around, some waving and even thanking her as she walked past. This is what she wanted, to be able to help these men go back home to their families. The stiff muscles and sore appendages were all worth it in that moment.

As Iris continued to walked around and stretch her muscles, Bucky appeared beside her and feel in step.

"Hey there Doll, how you feeling?" Bucky had been worried about Iris when he found her passed out with Steve watching over her last night. Seeing her so still had made his chest tighten with worry. She was just so soft and fragile looking laying on the cot, her chest rising and falling being the only indication that she was alive. It left a bad taste in the Sargents mouth.

"I'm alright. A little sore." Iris told him honestly. She could see the worry written out on his face, even with his lips curled up in a smirk.

"Alright Doll. Just promise you'll take it easy for awhile." Bucky asked her. Iris smiled at the Sergeant, he may have that cocky attitude, but in reality he cared, he cared a lot.

"I promise." She told him. "How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in so long."

Iris and Bucky fell into a comfortable gait as that walked around the camp. Each relaxing in the others company.

"So far, good. Been keeping a close eye on our soldier boy." Bucky started. "I swear, he's going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

Iris laughed lightly at Bucky's words. Of course Steve would be doing everything he could to worry his best friend. He was just that kind of man, doing everything in his power to put the needs of others before his own.

"Thats Steve, always the selfless soldier." She added. "But, he's lucky to have you looking out for him, Bucky."

Bucky smiled at the tiny women next to him. She was kind, a real type of kindness, and she loved with all her heart. It made him happy knowing Steve had someone like that waiting for him. When this war was over, the two of them would have each other to hold onto, and the thought made Bucky smile. Knowing this, it made the bitterness of the war ease up on his heart.

The two continued to talk and wander about the camp, enjoying a moment of so familiar to them. Bucky even brought up some embarrassing stories about Steve from when they were kids. Irises laugh could be heard throughout the camp as stories of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes adventures were told to her. This moment would forever be held in Irises heart, her laughter and Bucky's over enthusiastic way of telling stories.

Steve could hear the bell like laughter he was familiar with when he was released from the meeting. His eyes sought the source of the sound, finding Bucky and Iris walking around the camp. His best friend had his hands moving as he told what was no doubt a very exaggerated story, while Iris laughed beside him. The sight of his two favorite people brought a smile to his face, but, the reality of their next mission seemed to dim the happy feeling.

Iris smiled brightly when she caught Steves eye as he approached. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes and Iris knew whatever time she had left with him was limited.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" Iris asked, her smile dropping off her face. Steve gave her a sad smile and nodded.

"Yeah, we were just given new intel. We have a real at chance at capturing Zola." Steve explained. Iris let out a concerned sigh and looked to Bucky then back to Steve.

"Take of each other. Please." Iris told the both of them.

"Don't worry Doll, both Steve and I will be coming home." Bucky spoke up. "Besides, all the women in Brooklyn would miss me."

The comment had a smile returning to both Irises and Steve's face. Bucky always had a way of making a bad situation feel just a little lighter.

"Of course, god forbid they miss you Mr. Bucky Barnes." Iris laughed.

"I'll see you later, Doll." Bucky winked at Steve before leaving the couple alone.

Iris looked away from Bucky's retreating figure and up at Steve. She took notice of him in that moment, he looked older some how. Not just because of the super surm, but because he had seen things, done things. He wasn't changing in a bad way, just growing. Steve had the power and cause to change things. To be a hero.

This made Iris smile at her super soldier. He truly was a good man, a man she loved deeply and couldn't wait to share the rest of their lives together. She took a step closer to him before taking his much larger hand in both of hers.

"Promise." She asked softly. Steve knew what she meant and pulled her closer.

"Yeah, I promise." He stated honestly.

Iris pulled his hand to her face and closed her eyes, just holding it there against her cheek. One day, one day, this would all be over, she thought to herself.

Steve felt his heart quicken its pace with in his chest. His little nurse looked so beautiful in that moment. Her light brown hair was pinned away from her face and the rest left to cascade down her back. Those green eyes, although hidden, no doubt looked deep and beautiful as they always did.

"I love you." She whispered, opening her eyes and looking up at Steve with such devotion. The super soldier sucked in a breath. This gorgeous and loving women was his, and in return she wanted him to be hers. It made his chest feel both light and heavy with emotion at the same time.

"I love you too." Steve leaned down and gave Iris a chaste kiss. Before he could pull away, the tiny women wrapped both her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Don't go doing anything stupid." She commented when she pulled her lips away from his, keeping their faces close.

"I promise." Steve told her, leaning back in to peck her lips. "Besides, we still need to go on a date."

Iris laughed at that. Both weren't much for going out, but they had each other now. So walking down the street, going to dinner, maybe even dancing, it all sounded nice to her.

"Okay." She started. "How about dancing, at that place on 6th. Make a redo from the first time."

Steve smiled, remembering his birthday and seeing Iris dancing with another man. Now things would be different, it was his chance.

"Promise not to step on me?" Steve asked with a smirk. Iris laughed and nodded. "Alright then, it's a date."

Iris was sure to say goodbye to her two boys before they were once again shipped out. Both looked clear headed and ready for battle in their uniforms. But Iris still felt that sense of worry eat at her chest.

At the end of the day Iris felt rested enough to return to her duties. She was able to do a quick set of rounds and make sure all of the men who were in critical condition were doing well. There was a strange sense of peace around the camp. Most of the men would be going home, while other would be transferred to camps further away from the front line.

That chaotic atmosphere from the day before had faded and Iris felt a little lighter. But then thoughts of Steve and Bucky would return to her mind and she was reminded that they were out there in the thick of it.

* * *

"You're going to ask her to marry you, right?" Bucky's words asked as the Howling Commandos waited for the train carrying Zola to appear. "I mean, come on, don't let her slip away."

Steve looked away from the snowy mountain side where the train was supposed to be coming though. His gaze fell on his best friend who was smirking at him.

"After the war." Steve started. "I'm going to ask her out on a date." Bucky smiled widely at his best friend and patted his shoulder.

"Good. You deserve to be happy, and she does just that." The dark haired man stated. Steve smiled at his friend before putting his focus back on the mission.

"Here it comes, lets go." With that said the Howling Commandos got to work. Following the lead of Captain America, the team executed the task of capturing Zola alive. In and out, those were the words Steve told himself. Take out the enemy, and then return to Iris, just as he promised.

As the Howling Commandos invaded the train, Steve and Bucky took out as meny Hydra soldiers as they could, each watching the others back. In and out, Steve repeated in his head. Take care of the bad guys, capture the scientist, go back to Iris. Punch, crash, throw, a cycle that worked as Steve made his way through the train. But not everything would go as planned. It wasn't as simple as in and out.

* * *

 **A/N: It feels good to be back into working on this story. I'm hoping to finish it up in a few more chapters. Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited this story and a big thank you to all the positive reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

Steve couldn't remember ever feeling this heavy before, not even when his mother had died. It was like the weight of the world had decided to rest on his shoulders, slowly pushing his down. Grief and guilt were a large weight to bare, are Steve felt it all. In the eyes of the higher ups, the mission had been a success, but to him, its cost weighed more than that.

Two days, two days since the mission was completed. Two days since Bucky had fallen, and he could do nothing but watch. Pain flared up in his chest as he wandered the base. He was looking for someone, he needed to find her, needed to be the one to tell her. His chest deflated when he entered the medical room and found it empty. Steve needed to see those green eyes, needed to hold her in his arms, ask for forgiveness, for breaking his promise.

Just as Steve tuned, a figure blocked the door. There, Iris stood, her green eyes watery as she looked at him. He could just tell that she already knew. Before he could speak, his green eyes angel walked up to him swiftly and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It wasn't your fault, Steve." She started, pulling back to look him in the eyes. "Don't you hold this in. Let go."

Her words broke the dam Steve had been holding on to. He pulled her to him and bent his body so his face was buried in her neck and sobbed. Iris gently ran a hand through his hair as her own tears cascaded down her face. She whispered sweet words to him and held his body tightly as he mourned for his comrade, and cried for the loss of his best friend.

Iris held onto the super soldier as he cried. She allowed him a chance to be Steve Rogers and not Captain America, even if it was just for this moment. Steve held her close, just taking in the feeling of having her in his arms. She was a light at the end of the tunnel, a happy ending he was seeking. As soon as this war was over, Steve was going to do just what Bucky had told him so. He was going to ask her to marry him.

Iris gently pulled away from her soldier and looked up into his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes were filled with sadness and loss, but held a determination deep with in. She cupped Steves cheek in her small hand and gently ran her thumb over his skin.

"I love you, so much, Steve." Her voice was low, but she stared at him with meaning and conviction, even with tears in her eyes. Iris felt her love for this man deep in her heart. She wanted the rest of her life with him, after this dreaded war, she was going to have just that. No more loss, no more wounded soldiers, no more fighting, just them.

Steve gave her a meaningful smile before dipping down and sealing their lips together in a moment that just felt right. Bucky was gone, but Steve was determined to finish what they had set out to do. With Zola captured alive, they had a fighting chance at taking down Hydra.

"I love you, Iris Rey." Steve said after pulling back from his tiny nurses lips.

* * *

Steve stared at the map before him with conviction. With Zola in their hands, they were finally able to locate Hydras base and the Red Skull. The plan was ready and set, Captain America would lead the charge and a final strike would be set against Hydra. This could be the move that sets in motion the end of the war.

As Steve stared at the map, his thoughts wandered away from the war, and focused on the words Bucky had said to him before his fall. _"You're going to ask her to marry you, right?"_ It was a question Steve thought of often, like an itch in the back of his mind. Iris was a beautiful, and smart women, who deserved the best, who deserved to be loved and taken care of, and Steve wanted to do just that, for the rest of his life.

With a final look at the map, Steve turned away with purpose, stridded into what could be his final battle.

Men fought, and men fell. As Steve pushed his way in to Hydras base, his ever trusted shield kept him safe from the enemies weapons, and in turn took down Hydra soldiers. His mission was to infiltrate and get captured. Then he would hopefully be taken straight to the Red Skull.

It wasn't long before he finally found a chance to surrender and allow himself to be captured. Hydra men immediately surrounded him and without failure lead him straight to the Red Skull. Standing before said man, turned monster, Steve stood tall and stared the mad man in the eyes, not once waverying.

"Abraham denied me what was rightfully mine." Schmidt spoke conviction at the act the dead scientist had done. "And yet, he gave you everything. So, what made you so special?"

"Nothing." Steve smirked with a huff, answering honestly. "I'm just a kid from Brooklyn."

Schmidt lashed out the Captains comment and punched Steve across the face twice before aiming his fist at the mans stomach. Captain America was brought to his knees as he winced and did his beast to regain his breath. Steve Rogers huffed as he looked up at the Red Skull, his eyes full of defiance and courage, as he faced Hydras leader.

"I can do this all day." Steve stated. Schmidt curled his lip in disdain at the man before him. Pulling his gun out, he made the decision to put an end to Captain America, but before anything else could be done, three of the Howling Commandos came crashing through the window. Now the assault on Hydras base could truly begin. Chaos ensured as Hydra men took aim at the Commandos. Schmidt took this chance to escape the room and made a run for it.

As Captain America chased down Schmidt, men swarmed the base, and with loss on both sides, the Hydra base was being taken over. Steve continued to run after the Red Skull and pursue him all the way to the bases hanger, where a Hydra plane was just taking off.

Steve did his best to run after the plane, but it was proving to be too fast, even for the super soldier. Then, just in the knick of time, Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter pulled up in Schmidt's car. Steve was quick to jump in, and with his foot on the gas, Colonel Phillips headed straight for the plane.

This was it, Steve could feel it in his gut, this was his chance to end it and stop the schemes of a mad man. Just as Steve took the jump, his mind went to the nurse waiting for him just outside the base. He would do this for her, for everyone.

Iris wrung her hands as she waited back in the safety of the trees with soldiers standing with her. As soon as it was clear, Iris was to be escorted into the base along with a few other medical personnel. With so many men in on the raid, it was important that Iris was nearby to help with organizing and healing the wounded. Her mind was currently focused on what was happening in the base when the sound of static and a voice came over the radio. One of the soldiers listened to the orders before looking at her.

"Ma'am, your needed inside." The soldier spoke as he approached her. Iris only nodded at the news and with a group of four men, she was lead into the base. Her heart was racing and her hands felt like lead as she was escorted deeper into the defeated Hydra base. Men were laying out in relief and even some wounded, but her escort continued onward past the wreckage.

Iris was lead into the hangers command center and was told they were waiting on word from Steve who was on one of Hydras planes. The news made Iris nervous as she waited. Her stomach was in knots and her heart felt tight. _Please be okay._

Steve took control of the Hydra plane and looked for anyway to stop it. His eye caught sight of New York as the planes destination. A sinking feeling entered his gut, this plane was headed straight for his home, and he couldn't stop it. He thought of Iris, and the future that waited for them back home, but if he didnt stop this plane, none of that would ever happen.

"Come in, this is Captain Rodgers, do you read me?" Iris felt her heart stop when she heard Steves voices over the radio. Agent Carter stood beside Jim as they locked onto Steves signal. He informed them that Schmidt was dead.

"Give me your coordinates. I'll find you a safe landing sight." Agent Carter started. Iris stood back as her heart thudded in her chest.

"There's not going to be safe landing." Iris felt her heart break at Steve's words. It was like the world was closing in as Iris stood there, her hands shaking and her hope dwindling. "I'm going to try and force it down."

Steve felt his throat tighten as he spoke. He had to do this, he had to end this, there was more at stake then just himself. But that didn't mean his heart wasn't breaking at the thought of not seeing Iris again.

"This things moving too fast and its heading for New York." Steve started. "I gotta put her in the water."

Iris closed her eyes as a sob tore through her chest. It felt like he was right there, and yet she could do nothing. He was going to sacrifice his life to save millions, and yet her heart was yearning for another outcome. Anything but losing her Steve.

"Can you tell Iris something for me." Steve spoke up, causing Iris to open her eyes and look to Agent Carter. The other women stood from the chair and looked at her with sad eyes. Iris felt heavy as she took a seat.

"I'm right here, Steve." She spoke softly. Her voice made Steve suck in a breath.

"I have to do this, Iris." He told her with heart break in his chest. "So, I'm going to need a rain check on our date."

More tears ran down her cheeks as Iris listened to Steve's voice. She wanted to be selfish and ask him not to do this, she wanted anything but this outcome, but she knew this man, he was a hero. He would risk his life for the lives of others, and that's just what he was about to do.

"Okay, let's make it this Saturday. At that place on 6th, the one from your birthday." She spoke, her voice was rough with sobs as she spoke, but Steve could clearly hear her. "Please, don't be late."

Steve took a deep breath as the plane started to decened. His hand tightened on the wheel as he took in her voice. It was the most heartbreaking moment, hearing her, losing her, all of it.

"Promise me?" She asked.

"I promise." He answered back. "I'll be sure to bring you flowers. Because every women-"

"Deserves Beautiful flowers." Iris finished. "I love you Steve. I always have."

"I love you-" Before Steve could finish the line went dead and Iris felt her chest become tight and another sob tore through her chest. He was gone. The love of her life had made the ultimate sacrifice and save the lives of millions. As much as she should have felt proud of the actions Steve had taken to save lives, all she could do was cry for the loss of the man she loved.

* * *

 **A/N: So close to being done with this story. It was heart breaking to write this chapter, but I'm still proud of it. Thank you for all the reviews and support through out this story, and also thank you to all the followers. It means so much to me that people are enjoying this story.**


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

The streets of Brooklyn were in a flurry of activity and celebration. Men and women rejoiced, while children laughed and played in the streets. All of it was a scene of triumph now that the war was over finally and men were now returning home. But not everyone was taking part in the festivities and celebrations.

Iris had returned home to Brooklyn after being released from her duties as a nurse to the United States Army. Agent Carter and Colonel Phillips had offered her a place among them, but all she really wanted to do was go home. Now though, as she walked through the familiar streets, that seemed like a mistake.

Everything reminded her of Steve, her home was now a constant memorial of memories Iris had shared with her soldier. Nothing seemed to be safe from the constant reminder that Iris was truly alone. There was no flower shop, her grandmother was gone, Bucky wasn't here, and Steve wouldn't be coming back. It was like a constant reminder of the heartbreak she would forever feel in her chest.

But, she couldn't bring herself to leave. Brooklyn was her home and it was the place she first met Steve and Bucky. It was where she was born, where she was raised. So, not matter the pain, she stayed, hoping that one day it would get easier bear.

So for four months, she lived her now empty life as best as she could, still just as heart broken. Iris was able to land a job as a nurse at the hospital and find cheap living arrangements she could afford on her own. But, nothing could really stop her mind from wandering to the what ifs and could have beens. It added to the almost hollow feeling she felt in her chest, as she walked up and down the streets of Brooklyn each day.

It was a Friday and Iris had taken the day off from the hospital to attend to some much needed closer. She had waited to long to do this and was set in her decisions for the day. With her day set in her mind, she made it to her first stop, a small flower shop that reminded her too much of Lily's Flowers. A young girl was tending to the shop and greeted Iris with a charming smile.

"Hello, welcome to Mays. How can I help you?" The girl was cheery and Iris stop the small smile from gracing her own lips.

"Do you have any irises in stock?" It was late in the season, but Iris was hopeful the tiny shop would have what she needed.

"Oh, yeah, we have the last ones of the season." The girl started, her infectious smile spreading. "Let me go get them from the back."

Iris stood among the flowers as the young girl rushed to the back. As she stood there, her eyes found a bundle of red carnations sitting in a water bucket.

"Here we are." The girl spoke up when she came back. "They're the last five we have, all grown locally from a vander just outside the city."

Iris looked at the purple and yellow flowers that played such a big part in her memories. Without touching them she knew just how soft their delicate petals would feel against her finger tips. Looking away from the flowers she turned back to the red carnations and asked the girl for the bundle. With her flowers bought, Iris left the small flower shop and hailed a cab.

The familiar gates to the cemetery soon came into view and after paying the cab, Iris found herself walking among the tombstones. She was sure to place a single red carnation on her grandmother's headstone before moving on. Next, she found a familiar name, and her heart clenched seeing the etched stone. _James Buchanan Barnes_. There were some old dried up flowers already decorating the headstone and Iris knew they were no doubt from his sister and mother. Iris placed the rest of the carnations beside the other flowers and stood there for a moment before moving on.

Her legs felt like lead as she walked to her next destination. She had feared seeing it would make it even more real for her. But, she walked on, past the other dead loved ones, and up to the one head stone that mattered. _Steven Rogers_. Just his name, that was enough to make Iris want to fall to her knees and cry.

Iris delicately placed the bundle of irises on the grass before the headstone. Adding the brightly colored flowers to the bare stone that marked the grave of the man she loved. Of a man who had sacrificed his life to save the lives of millions, a true hero.

"You promised." Her voice was but a whisper as unwanted tears welled up in her green eyes. This was the first time she had built up the courage to visit his grave since she had been home. Captain America had been given a memorial statue in central park, but Steve Rogers was right here, beside his mother and father.

"I love you. So much." A cold breeze pushed her hair around and sent a chill up her spine. Her tears leaked from her eyes as she stood before the silent grave. "I will always love you. For as long as I live, I will always love you Steve."

Her broken heart thudded painfully in her chest. Even if she had time to mourn, time to move on, there was no way for her to ever love again like she had. Iris had her one and only, her right partner. Time was said to heal all wounds, but would time truly heal what she was feeling?

As Iris stood before the grave of Steven Rogers, another woman slowly approached from behind. She was smartly dressed, with a tight skirt and professional blasier. Agent Carter stood quietly behind Iris as she watched the woman mourn the loss of the man she loved.

"Iris." Peggy's voice was quiet and soft as she called for the other women's attention.

Iris turned around and quickly wiped away her tears when she found the pristine female agent standing behind her. She did her best to pull herself together, but it was no use, she was a mess of emotions in that moment.

"Agent Carter. What are doing here?" Iris asked. She had not been in contact with Peggy Carter since she had returned home, and was actually curious as to why she was here now.

"I'm here to offer you a job with Colonel Phillips and myself, again." Agent Carter started. Peggy had hoped that if Iris had had time to heal, she would be more open to accepting the offer.

Iris stared at the other women for a moment. To think she had ventured all the way to Brooklyn just to ask her to take a job. A job she had already declined once, but since then had maybe thought on the offer. Brooklyn only held memories and painful thoughts for Iris now. The last four months she had been forcing herself to try and live, but nothing was working. Nothing was stopping the pain.

She turned her head and glanced back at the headstone with purple irises resting before it. Steve had fought so hard to be able to make a difference. What right did she have to let her gift waste away, only being half used at the hospital. She was alone in this world now, and needed something to focus on, maybe this was it.

"Alright, Agent Carter. I'll take the job." Iris spoke with assurance and looked to the other women, who was smiling softly at her. She wouldn't be moving on, not fully. She would never forget Steve, or Bucky. Iris was just taking this chance to do something more. She wanted Steve to be proud of her. She wanted to make a difference wherever she could, and this was what it took, then she would do it.

* * *

Steve felt stiff all over as she slowly started to wake up. He could feel his head ache and his body protest as he slowly sat up in bed. The sound of a radio invaded his ears as he took a glance around the unfamiliar room he was in.

"There's a pitch, its a ball high outside." The announcer commented on the baseball game taking place over the radio. "So, the Dodgers tied four to four."

Steve took in the scores with a raised brow, that didn't sound right for some reason, or maybe it did? No, something definitely wasn't right, it all felt off and unreal to him. He tired to think back to last thing he could remember, but all that came to mind was an ice cold feeling in his bones. A woman suddenly entered the room causing Steve to look up at the stranger.

"Good morning." She started. "Or should I say afternoon."

Steve studied the woman and his instincts were on high alert with her in the room. Now he could clearly tell something was off.

"Where am I?" He asked, trying to get his bearings as well as get any answers he could.

"You're in a recovery room in New York City." The woman informed him.

Suddenly the announcer on the radio started shouting. "The Dodgers take the lead, its eight to four. Oh ho, Dodgers! What a game we have here, folks." Steve glared at the women as the now familiar baseball game was going on over the radio. No, he knew that play, he had seen it first hand.

"Where am I really?" He asked again. The women gave him a confused look.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." She told him with a frown. Steve glanced at the radio and then back to her.

"The game. Its from May, 1941. I know because I was there." Steve stated as he stood from the bed to his full height. "Now. I'm going to ask again. Where am I?"

"Captain Rogers." The woman started calmly, but before she could say anything more, Steve made a break for it. He busted through the fake room and found men in black suites standing just outside it.

He was quick to run past them and found himself in more unfamiliar settings. The building was filled the men and women alike walking about. All of them in suits or clothing that he didn't recognise. Steve could hear pursues coming after him and pushed himself to run as fast as he could. He searched for any way out of the strange building and soon found a row of glass doors.

Once outside, Steve found himself even more lost. The city was bright, even in daylight, and crowded. He felt confused and shocked to see what looked like New York, but it wasn't New York, was it? The Super Soldier did his best to run down the crowded street, more questions raking at his brain as he took in his surroundings.

Steve came to a stop, the sights before him were almost too much for the soldier. Flashing signs, the noises, the people, all of it. It was all so different and strange, and none of it was making sense to him. A group of black vehicles cam to a stop surrounding him as he tried to take in the sights.

"At ease soldier." A dark skinned man with an eye patch and a long coat stepped out of one of the vehicles. "Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but, we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

Steve stared at the strange man and then glanced around himself. Nothing was making sense, but the super soldier had no choice but to take a breath and look to the man who obviously knew what was going on.

"Break what?" He asked the man before him.

"You've been asleep Cap." The man started. "For almost seventy years."

Steve felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart clench in his chest. Seventy years, how was that even possible? But as he looked around, he started to believe it was the truth. The familiar structure of the city he once knew was proof of that.

Suddenly the realization of what was happening came over Steve. Seventy years, seventy years he had been asleep. Any hope Steve had of seeing Iris again was crushed by the reality that the woman he loved may not even be alive.

"You gonna be okay?" The man asked as Steve looked around the area with a heartbroken expression.

"Yeah. Yeah, I just." He started. " I had a date."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it. The end of _Her Name was Iris_. I truly love this story and am very excited to have shared it with all of you. I will begin working on a sequel early next month.**

 **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story and genuinely enjoyed it. Every favorite and follow, as well as every review, truly made writing this worth it. I'll be seeing you all for the next story.**


End file.
